It's You, Only You
by NoctisXV
Summary: [Complete]-Lightning enjoys her life after 3 months from their departure from the old world. Noctis, a member of a famous boy band comes into town for a concert. Stella, A woman who falls in love with Noctis and leaves him, Now tries to get him back. Who will end up with whom and How will Noctis overcome the odds ?
1. Chapter 1: Blenheim

**3 months after their departure from the Old World...**

* * *

As Lightning Steps out of the train, the New World as it is named is filled with the clear blue sky and birds flying over the horizon. Lightning takes a deep inhale of air as she starts her new life. She goes to a bus stop with her brown bag in hand. As soon as she saw the red double-decker bus, She raised her hand to stop the bus and went in. She went up to the exposed 2nd deck of the bus to enjoy the fresh air. She had never enjoyed this before in her life. She took pictures of the grasslands and the farmers' fields along the way with her Cybershot Camera. As she was taking pictures, She then saw the sign that says:

**"The City of Blenheim, 30 miles away"**

Lightning smiled slightly and looked forward to the road ahead and began to imagine herself uniting with her friends once again.

**Meanwhile...**

Serah, Snow, Lebreau, Vanille, Fang, and Hope had just arrived at a hotel in Blenheim called "Oakwood"

"So why are we checking in a Hotel?" Lebreau smirked with one eyebrow raised

"Tomorrow night at 9 is the concert of the band "Starry Night" and Hope gave me 6 tickets and FYI, Blenheim will be our new home." Serah answered.

Lebreau raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?, Have you thought of how hard Hope got a job in under 2 months and worked hard to get those 6 tickets ?"

"Why not?, When he's a member of the band."

Lebreau went silent. "So, Hope's a member of a band."

Serah smirked "Yup."

Just then, Hope arrived from the car. He was carrying his bags for the band's concert for the following night

Lebreau saw Hope, ran to him and said,

"Hope, would you like me to carry your bags."

Hope raised an eyebrow "Well, this is getting awkward."

Suddenly, Serah recieved a message from her cellphone

"Guys, it's Lightning."

Everyone gasped. Vanille uttered "What does it say?"

"Guys, it's me, I'll arrive in about 20 minutes. Hope you can surprise me. At least for once."

"YES FINALLY!" Snow shouted

"But what should we do? I'm not good at surprising people." Serah said sadly

"Don't worry Serah, We'll do it as a team. Remember that Light always wanted us as a team and as a family." comforted Vanille

"Thank you."

"Now enough of this. It's time to go to work."

Then everyone shouted "LET'S DO IT!"

At 3:50pm. Lightning arrived at Blenheim. She walked going to the hotel where Serah & her friends are staying. She then went inside the hotel and saw that the main hall was grand and majestic. She was then approached by the hotel manager.

"Are You Ms. Lightning Farron?"

"Yes I am."

"Here is your room key, ma'am."

"What?, I haven't even booked a suite yet."

"Well. There is just something in that suite that wants to meet you"

"Hmph. Thank you anyway."

She looked upon the room key with a tag engraved, _"Room 3087, Level 30."_

Lightning went to the elevator and pressed the up button. There, the elevator's doors were opened and its room was empty and she went in. She looked at the elevator's control panel and pressed the level 30. It was a nonstop lift from the 1st floor to the 30th floor. When the elevator reached the 30th floor, The room in front of the elevator was room 3075. To the left was going to room 3076 and the numbers it succeeds and to the right were the numbers preceding 3075. She left the elevator and went to the left.

_"3087..." _She uttered in her mind.

As the kept walking, the room numbers kept increasing. 3079, 3080, 3081, 3082 and all the numbers that succeed it. Lightning finally reached room 3087. Before she even inserted the key, She looked around and saw that there was no one around her but pure silence. She inserts the key, turns it and quietly opens the door. To her amusement, There was a very large window that revealed the skyline of the city of Blenheim. She walked towards the window and viewed it with her very own eyes. It was a beautiful sight for her.

She thought that this is the surprise that Serah and her friends were thinking of. But she was wrong. Suddenly, the lights came on.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Lightning turned her back to reveal Serah and her friends with a cake for her.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have."

"Well, we promised you that we'll surprise you. Just like you said."

"Now enough of this chit-chat. It's time to party." Serah shouted.

Hope and Snow carried her stuff and showed her to her room which had everything she needed. Also, it had a balcony where she would walk out and enjoy the fresh air whenever she wants. The bed was large enough for two people. The bathroom was clean and the tub was large. Everything in the room was majestic. Lightning sat on the bed and removed her high heels then she lied down and enjoyed the comfort of the king-sized bed.

She felt like she was being floated up into the air. Seeing the stars in the night sky. She never had this relaxation ever since they left the old world. She didn't care about Bodhum or any places they went. She was only thinking that everything will be better and she'll never regret it. She felt like she was walking towards a star with a hand reaching her. Suddenly, a knock on her door disturbed her sleep.

"Light, it's time for dinner."

She heard that it was the voice of her sister Serah who was knocking on the door. She immediately glanced on her watch to see that it was already 7:00pm.

"Probably they've already finished eating the cake." Lightning sighed and rose up from the bed.

She wore her slippers and went out. When she reached the table, She saw that the cake was left untouched.

"I thought you guys already ate it. I was asleep for 4 hours."

"Seriously, did you think that we would eat the cake without you." smirked Serah

"I'm serious." Lightning said defensively

"We know, but we're a family now Sis and nobody gets left behind."

Lightning smiled slightly and looked at her friends. "Thank you."

"Alright gang, dinner's served." Fang in her strong Australian accent

Everyone went to the Dinner table and took a seat. It was a grand dinner and everyone can't wait to eat. Serah was the first to grab the plate of fish. She was about to grab one when she noticed her sister was sitting beside her.

"I think you should be the first to get one." She offered

"No, go ahead Serah. You go first."

"No Light. You grab the first fish. It's my way of saying thank you."

Lightning nodded with a smile and grabbed a fish. She passed it next to Serah and ending on Snow. The gang enjoyed dinner. Lightning chatted with her friends, now whom she calls family and especially Snow, who kept babbling his plans to marry Serah. Everyone smiled even Lightning, who promised him her support for him and for her sister. Fang teased him and said.

"But what will happen if she'll leave you for another guy."

"Whoah, Serah are you serious?"

Serah laughed. "Of course not. Lighten up Snow. It's just a joke."

Snow raised his eyebrow and smirked. His funny face made everyone laugh.

Vanille was very busy trying to feed Hope. Hope knew how Vanille cared for him. In fact, It's been a long time since they've met. When they first arrived in the new world, He could remember how hard Vanille hugged him like he was a plush toy.

"Vanille, please let me eat." Hope said exhaustingly

Vanille, with sugar in her mouth. "Oh, come on. Please let me feed you."

"No, Please go away."

Vanille refused and continued to shake Hope. Finally, Hope exploded

"WHAT BAD LUCK WHILE EATING, GET LOST!"

Everyone was startled. Hope blushed, embarassed, he quickly covered his mouth.

"Umm.. Sorry."

Vanille placed her head on Hope's shoulder and requested again.

"Please let me feed you."

Hope sighed. "Whatever you say."

"YAY!"

Vanille quickly picked up a spoon and faced Hope."Open mouth."

Everyone laughed and teased Hope about Vanille's treatment of him. Still, he kept quiet.

Finally, Dinner was over. Serah looked at her purse to see that there was still one ticket left. She began thinking of giving it to Lightning, but she knew she would refuse. Fang went to her and asked.

"Why the long face?"

"I have one ticket left for Hope's concert tomorrow and I wanted Light to come with us. But she's not into this stuff."

"Why not ask her. You haven't asked her before didn't you?"

"I know but-" Fang cut her in mid sentence

"I know she'll go with you now that everything is better."

Serah hesitated but finally had a smile on her face.

"You know what, I think I'll ask her."

"That's the spirit."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Serah rose up from the table and walked toward Lightning's room. Lightning heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Serah."

Lightning rose up from her chair after watching the city lights. She went and opened the door to reveal Serah.

"Light, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"Well, umm... How am I going to say this."

"It's ok Serah. Tell me."

_"Ok, Here it goes." Serah uttered in her mind_

"Umm.. Will you come with us to Hope's concert. I know you don't like these stuff back in Bodhum. But everything is better now that we're in a better place."

Lightning hesitated and turned around. She walked towards the window and began to think. She then turned around with a smile on her face.

"Serah, where's that last ticket?"

Smile began to run on Serah's face. She ran and hugged her sister. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you sis." Serah said very fast.

"Here's your ticket sis. Concert's at 9 tomorrow evening."

"Thank you."

Serah skipped off happily. "Good night sis"

"Good night, Serah."

At the next minute, She went to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath in the tub. She had never been this happy in her whole life. She had her friends, whom she now calls to be her own family. And a time to spend with them together. She imagined things that she wanted to do with them and what she would be planning to do in the next days to come. Then she realized that she had been in the tub for almost an hour. She rose up, flushed the water and wore her towel around her body. She went to the wardrobe and grabbed her pink silk nightgown. She wore it slowly and walked to her bed. She reflected about all the things that happened the whole day. She was now sure that everything will be better. She closed her lamp and faded off to sleep.

* * *

**What will happen during the concert? An unexpected surprise will shock Lightning. But how will she react to it?.  
**

**-Pls review and see what do you guys think. Probably there are some wrong points. But this is my first fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

The next morning, The sun had shone. Lightning woke up to find Serah sitting beside her with a tray of food.

"Good morning Sis, I made you breakfast."

"Wow, Breakfast in bed."

"Fang tried to knock your door for breakfast. But She decided to just serve your breakfast in your room."

Serah picked up a spoonful of yogurt. "Open up"

"No thank you, I'll just feed myself"

"Ok, what about some television?"

"Oh sure."

Serah grabbed the remote near the tv and opened it to a news channel. Suddenly, Serah shouted and her shout was heard from the kitchen.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. She asked "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh. It's Starry Night on TV!"

"Who?" a puzzled Lightning asked

"Starry Night, the band who will perform tonight at 9 and the band where Hope is on."

"Let me see." Lightning rose up and watched the announcement on TV.

_"The band, Starry Night will have a concert tonight at 9 at the Spencer Stadium in Blenheim. Tidus, one of the members of the band confirmed it in his website that the band's next concert will be held here in Blenheim. Their last concert was held in Wellington and the band members had announced that this was the biggest concert tour, Meeting at least millions of fans around the world. Squall also promised their fans in Blenheim that this concert was going to be the biggest in all of their tour. With more than 105,058 people in attendance, Blenheim currently holds the biggest record in attendance in the band's concert tour. And here is the band's short statement._

_"Good morning people of Blenheim this is Starry Night knocking your door." greeted by the band members_

_"Tonight, we are hitting Spencer Stadium and we are going to give you the best treatment by yours truly." announced Cloud_

_"Not only that, We are going to perform out hit songs out there just for you. So please do come and hope you enjoy." said Squall_

_The band members greeted once more. "This is Starry Night bringing Blenheim the best night of all."_

_And that was their statement last night. Starry Night is one of the most popular boy bands around the world. Winning at least 55 awards and receiving numerous nominations. This is once again, Kate Green bringing you the latest news."_

Serah faced Lightning. "That's the band I was talking about."

"Well, They better make sure that they'll make this night big."

"Aww, I thought you weren't so cold anymore." Serah replied sadly

She sighed and said. "Anyway sis, enjoy breakfast. Also, Me and Snow have a surprise for you. He'll leave it in your room after you take a bath."

Lightning slightly smiled. "Whatever."

Serah left her room and helped Hope prepare for the nights concert. Hope was very busy memorizing the lyrics. He is also one of the main vocalist in the band despite that it was just a month and he became a band member already. Lightning also went to Hope's room where Serah and Vanille are helping him to prepare. When she entered the room,

"Jeez, Would it kill him not to leave his clothes on his bed or on his couch?" a puzzled Lightning asked

"Oh, Sorry Light. Hope's having trouble pairing his clothes for tonight."

Lightning looked at Vanille, who was wearing make-up. "Is she also a part of the band?"

"No, I'm just playing around."

Lightning sighed and went in. She sat in the couch and began to ask Vanille.

"Tell me, How did Hope became a part of the band?"

Suddenly, Hope went out from bathroom. "It's a very long story"

* * *

_*FLASHBACK_

**_HOPE P.O.V_**

_1 month ago,_

_Today's the day I'll make Vanille happy. When I go in that restaurant, I'll treat her with whatever she likes. There's that restaurant, and inside, There is Vanille. I went to her and I gave her my flowers and I received a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Then I said to her:_

_"Vanille, Here's a song for you."_

_She blushed. Despite that she is a kind of woman with a childish personality, Still, I loved her. I sat on the couch._

"Here it goes"

_I started to sing- Close your eyes._

**_Close your eyes,_**  
**_Let me tell you all the reasons why_**  
**_I think you're one of a kind._**  
**_Here's to you,_**  
**_The one that always pulls us through_**  
**_Always do what you gotta do_**  
**_You're one of a kind, thank God you're mine._**

**_You're an angel dressed in armour._**  
**_You're the fair in every fight._**  
**_You're my life and my safe harbour,_**  
**_Where the sun sets every night._**  
**_And if my love is blind,_**  
**_I don't wanna see the light._**

_Unknown to me, A man sat on the couch behind the couch I was sitting on. Vanille's tears began to fall and blushed very red._

**_It's your beauty that betrays you_**  
**_Your smile gives you away_**  
**_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_**  
**_And my soul is yours to save_**  
**_I know this much is true,_**  
**_When my world was dark and blue_**  
**_I know the only one who rescued me was you_**

**_Close your eyes,  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
You're never gonna have to cry  
Because you're one of a kind.  
Yeah, here's to you,  
The one that always pulls us through  
You always do what you gotta do, baby  
Because you're one of a kind._**

**_When your love pours down on me  
I know I'm finally free  
So I tell you gratefully,  
Every single beat in my heart  
Is yours to keep._**

_Vanille, with a smile on her face can't believe that I worked hard for me to sing a song just for her. She had an angelic smile on her face._

**_Close your eyes,_**  
**_Let me tell you all the reasons why, baby_**  
**_You're never gonna have to cry, baby_**  
**_Because you're one of a kind._**  
**_Yeah, here's to you,_**  
**_You're the one that always pulls us through_**  
**_You always do what you gotta do, baby_**  
**_Because you're one of a kind._**

**_You're the reason why I'm breathing_**  
**_With a little look my way_**  
**_You're the reason that I'm feeling_**  
**_It's finally safe to stay._**

_Tears kept falling from her beautiful green eyes. I never met anyone as cute as Vanille. As tears kept falling from her eyes, I told her she will never cry because I promised her that I'll always be there for her. I went to the bathroom after that. I washed my hands and I saw a man came in. He asked me, _

_"Son, do you have a pen?" _

_I handed him my pen and he wrote something on it. When he gave my pen back, he also gave me the paper where he wrote something on it. It was his number. _

_"What's this?" I asked puzzled._

_"After hearing that song you sang, You were great. Audition tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Go find me and I'll have you fixed up."_

_"This is an honor sir. I mean, I've never had someone who recognized my talent besides my girlfriend."_

_"I promise you, You'll be big. See you tomorrow."_

_He reached for my hand and I reached his. The following day, I auditioned just like said. 2 days later, I recieved a call from him and He was glad to tell me that I'm going to be a part of a band. Now, I met guys like Squall, Cloud, Tidus, Vaan and the rest of my band mates. They are sometimes jealous of me. That's because they teased me that I was too cute for the band. Still, I remained very good friends with them especially with Tidus._

_*END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So that's how it all started."

Lightning jokingly said. "Wow, you managed to kill me 1 and a half hours."

Vanille rested her head on Hope's shoulder. "Oh Hope, I really wanna hear you sing that to me again."

"Someday."

"Guys, It's already 12 noon. We better hurry up" Serah said, looking on her watch

Everyone worked fast. They didn't even had lunch. Fang was busy ironing Hope's clothes. Meanwhile, Snow was playing poker with his old mates from the NORA. He, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui placed their bet on who will take the car that turned out to be a Silver Audi A4. Snow technically wins. But when Snow got back in the carpark, He couldn't own two cars.

Back in the suite, While Lightning was in Hope's room, Snow went inside her room and left some bags which turned out to be a set of clothes, a pair of boots, and a scarf. This was the gift that Serah was talking about earlier in the morning. At 3 pm, Lightning left Hope's room and went inside hers. She noticed the bags left on her bed.

"Hello, what are these?" She murmured

She opened the bags one by one. Serah gave her a new set of clothes.

"Thank you Serah."

By the time Hope was finished preparing, It was already 6:00pm. Vanille, Serah, Lebreau hurried and took a bath fast. They still had to fetch Rinoa and Tifa, whom Serah was good friends with. Hope, together with the 3 girls left the suite and on to the Spencer Stadium. Lightning took a bath at 6:30. She decided that she'll leave the suite later. She hurriedly wore the clothes that Serah gave her. She didn't wore any make up except a simple eyeliner and cherry lip gloss. She didn't know where the Spencer Stadium was. Luckily, Snow had just arrived from the poker game. He knew where the concert was going to be held so Lightning went to him.

"Snow, do you know how to get to the stadium?"

"Yup. Here, take this map. Just make a couple of lefts and follow this road here. Once you get there, Make one last right. Head straight and you'll be in the stadium."

"Ok. But do you have money?"

"What for?" asked Snow

"Taxi Ride"

Snow looked at Lightning. "No, Just take my car. Don't worry, It's yours. I just won a new one from a bet at a poker game. Here's the key"

"Thank you, But what does it look like?"

"Its a White BMW 750iL F02 with plate number SLR 561B"

"Got it"

Lightning left the suite leaving only Snow and Fang. Lightning left in style, She wore a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt, a red coat to keep her warm and a brown striped white scarf. She also wore a black mini skirt with a black belt. She wore black stockings and a pair of Black Knee High Boots. Lightning often described her sister as a "fashionista" ever since they arrived in the new world. Later, Lightning finally reached the car and saw that is was like brand new.

"Thank You Snow" murmured Lightning

When she got in the car, She turned on the engine, disengaged the hand brake and drove away. As she drove, Lightning enjoyed the cold air from the air conditioner. She also enjoyed seeing Blenheim in night as beautiful lights lighted the majestic city. She drove past the commercial part of Blenheim, where most of the lights came from. Grand Restaurants, Hotels, Casinos, and anything made the city very attractive. She was full of happiness and comfort ever since they arrived on Blenheim. She wanted her "family" to live in Blenheim together. She took a few more lefts and followed the main road. She took one more right and went straight. Afterwards, she finally arrived on the stadium.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Pls review **


	3. Chapter 3: Number

At 6:50pm, She arrived on the stadium with Serah, Lebreau, Vanille, Rinoa and Tifa waiting in the entrance.

Vanille was moved by her sense of fashion. "WOW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

Lightning went beside Serah. "Vanille, There is someone who I should thank for all of these."

"Oh, Sis." Murmured Serah

Lightning replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Now let's not waste any more time, We have a concert to watch" an excited Lebreau uttered

They went inside and presented their tickets. They were lucky that Hope had reserved 6 seats in the front.

Rinoa looked at Vanille. "It was sure nice that Hope had reserved us 6 seats and it's in the front"

"That's my Hopey"

"So, do you think every people here in this stadium will treat us like V.I.P?" Tifa asked

Lebreau looked and smirked "Now you're speaking my language"

In about 30 mins, The lights went out and the band began to sing- Sorry, Sorry and it echoed throughout the stadium.

**_[All]_**  
**_Dance Dance Dance Dance_**  
**_Dance Dance Dance Dance_**  
**_Dance Dance_**

At the first line, Fangirls screamed the band's name "Starry Night". Lebreau had the loudest shout among the them. Everyone was going crazy except Lightning, who remained quiet. Everyone screamed the band member's names such as "Squall", "Cloud", "Zack", "Prompto", "Vaan", "Hope", "Gippal", "Tidus", and many others. They were also known for their hairstyles and fashion that are copied by many of the men.

**_[All]Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**_**  
**_**_I I I first_**_**  
**_**_For you for you for you I_**_**  
**_**_fell fell fell fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_**_**  
**_**_Eyes are blinding blinding blinding_**_**  
**_**_Breathe is stifled stifled stifled_**_**  
**_**_I'm going crazy crazy baby_**

Squall, who was Rinoa's crush appeared in the middle. He was known for his coolness in front of the fangirls especially Rinoa, whom he already had a conversation with.

**[Squall] Inside the glaze that stares back at me****  
****Inside the glaze it's as****  
****if I'm a guy bewitched by something**

**[Zack] I can't escape ****it now.**

Then an unknown band member with black spiky hair whom neither Serah, Vanille, Lebreau, Tifa nor Rinoa were familiar with, Appeared in the middle and sang his line.

**_The way you look when you walk over_**_**  
**_**_The way you look it's as if_**_**  
**_**_You came and stepped on my heart on the way_**

**_[Zack] I can't escape it now_**

Then Hope and Tidus was now in the middle of the stage.

**_[Tidus] Wherever you go you confidently_**_**  
**_**_Smile, your attractiveness_**

**_[Hope] A rare beauty and a good girl_**_**  
**_**_Universally thought of_**

Vanille screamed so loud for Hope. She screamed so loud that Lebreau almost became deaf.

**_[Tidus] Proudly, without stopping_**_**  
**_**_You're really like a fantasy_**

**_[Hope] So much that people can't change their mind about it_**_**  
**_**_I've fallen for you_**

**_[All] Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**_**  
**_**_I I I first_**_**  
**_**_For you for you for you I fell_**_**  
**_**_fell fell fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_**_**  
**_**_Eyes are blinding blinding blinding_**_**  
**_**_Breathe is stifled stifled stifled_**_**  
**_**_I'm going crazy crazy baby_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda_**_**  
**_**_I've fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara_**

The next was Cloud, The screams became louder when it was Cloud's turn. He was one the the most popular in the band. Tifa screamed the loudest for Cloud.

**_[Cloud] Hey girl gir gir gir gir gir girl I_**_**  
**_**_When I open my eyes I think of you_**_**  
**_**_Hey girl,_**_**  
**_**_Asleep or awake, the truth is I can only see you_**

**_[Prompto] Tell me in your heart I,_**_**  
**_**_Tell me did I get a spot,_**_**  
**_**_Tell me tell me please_**

**_[Zack]I'm stupid stupid stupid_**

**_[Tidus] People in my surroundings tell me_**_**  
**_**_I'm too aggressive_**

**_[Hope] In this world that sort of person_**_**  
**_**_Not as though there are only one or two of them_**

**_[Tidus] You don't know you don't know her_**_**  
**_**_Words that they say in jealousy_**

**_[Hope] If you're jealous of me_**_**  
**_**_Then they are going to lose_**

**_[All] Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**_**  
**_**_I I I first_**_**  
**_**_For you for you for you I fell_**_**  
**_**_fell fell fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_**_**  
**_**_Eyes are blinding blinding blinding_**_**  
**_**_Breathe is stifled stifled stifled_**_**  
**_**_I'm going crazy crazy baby_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda_**_**  
**_**_I've fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan_**_**  
**_**_Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara_**

**_Let's dance dance dance dance_**_**  
**_**_Let's dance dance dance dance_**_**  
**_**_Let's dance dance dance dance_**_**  
**_**_dance dance_**

**_[Zack] Hey will you come to me now_**_**  
**_**_I feel like going to really go crazy yeah  
Whoaahh_**

Then it was finally the black spiky haired man's turn to sing his lyrics.

**_I want to- only love you_**_**  
**_**_I will never think of looking at anyone else hey hey hey_**

**_[Gippal] Rather than a lover, a friend_**_**  
**_**_Is what I'd rather like to be_**

As Gippal was singing, Lightning took out a tissue paper from her purse. The black spiky haired man noticed and went to her. He suddenly took the tissue paper, took out a pen from his right pocket and began to write something on it. Finally, he was done.

"For You." He said to Lightning.

Lightning reached for the tissue paper, only for her to turn red for the first time in her life. What she saw in the tissue paper was no other than his number. Lightning's blushing continued throughout the night. Still, she kept the tissue with the number in her purse. And the concert continues...

**_All of your thoughts and sadness_**_**  
**_**_I want to keep_**

**_[Tidus] As if as if you might not exist_**_**  
**_**_I love you so much_**_**  
**_**_The person that I expect is you_**_**  
**_**_that that that girl_**

**_[All]Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**_**  
**_**_I I I first_**_**  
**_**_For you for you for you I fell_**_**  
**_**_fell fell fallen baby_**_**  
**_**_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_**_**  
**_**_Eyes are blinding blinding blinding_**_**  
**_**_Breathe is stifled stifled stifled_**_**  
**_**_I'm going crazy crazy baby_**

Finally, the band did one more dance before the ending line.

_**Shawty...**_

_**[Gippal] Hahaha**_

The fans released the loudest scream for the band. The night concert continued until the midnight. When it was over, Lightning, who was still blushing after seeing the number decided to drive back her friends back to the suite. Lebreau had 2 bottles of water with her because of her non-stop screaming, Serah carried Vanille's bag after she fell asleep, and Hope decided to leave and carry Vanille on his back.

"Wow, that was a blast." said Serah

Lebreau coughed and coughed. She still managed to speak. "You know *cough* this isn't the *cough* first time *cough* I've been to a concert *cough* "

An exhausted Hope countered Lebreau. "Take it easy, at least you didn't have to suffer like I am now."

They could only hear Vanille snoring as Hope carried her.

"Hey, Light, did you like the concert?"

But Serah heard a no-reply from Lightning

"Light?"

Lightning slightly turned her head. "Please just talk with me tomorrow."

Serah skipped happily. "Okey-Dokey"

They left the carpark stadium and were on the way back to the suite. Lightning still was thinking about the number that she has in her purse. When they got home, They were shocked.

"What the?!" shouted Hope

"Who the hell allowed you guys to bring in beer ?"

"Not enough, need more" said an angry, drunken Fang, holding a bottle of beer.

The floor littered with bottles of beer.

Yuj was also drunk, He kept babbling nonsense. "Am I Catholic or Protestant. I don't know"

"Wow, my world is spinning around" Gadot said, sitting on the couch.

"Curse you Cpt. Gunther, Curse you Noble wolf" said Maqui as he laid drunk in the floor with a PS3 controller in his hand.

Snow was shocked when he got out of the bedroom to greet Serah.

"Whoa!, what's with you guys?"

But the 4 of them didn't even reply. Snow thought of a plan to clean the place before the clock would strike 2 am. Snow took out 2 mattresses and laid it down the floor. Serah took 2 pillows and placed it on each mattress. Hope immediately carried Vanille to their room and laid her on the bed. He left his room and carried Maqui on his back and laid him down on one of the mattresses. Snow carried Yuj to the other mattress. Lightning removed the bottle of beer from Fang's hand and The two sisters carried her to her room. Finally, the four who were drunk finally went to sleep. Hope, Lebreau, Serah and Lightning grabbed any cleaning tools and began to sweep the floor. Snow carried the two garbage bags to the dumpster and went back into the suite.

An exhausted Hope couldn't continue sweeping the floor. "Man, I'm too tired."

Serah, concerned at Hope said. "I'll just sweep the floor for you. You go get some rest."

"Thanks Serah." Hope rose up and went to his room.

At 1:30 am, They finished tidying up the place.

"Great *yawns* job guys." a tired Serah said

"C'mon Serah, Time to go to bed."

"Coming sweetie"

"Good night guys"

"Well, I better go get some shut eye now." Lebreau said exhaustingly

Lightning yawned and murmured

"Mind as well get some shut eye now."

Lightning made her way to her room. She got in and sat on her bed. Lightning moaned for one more time then fell asleep without even removing her clothes.

* * *

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Yes, I know. There are some Korean pop connections with it xD**_

_**-Pls review**_


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

"_Who does he think he is? Why would he give his number to someone he doesn't know? Is it something that I should be proud or something that I am lucky to have? Dammit Lightning, Control yourself. Easy girl. Everything will be ok."_

A voice echoed to the other side of her dream.

"_Lightning….Lightning…Lightning…"_

_The voice sounded like a voice of a man. Her name kept echoing around her. _

"_Lightning….Lightning….."_

_She tracked down where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, the ground lighted up. The stars revealed themselves in the darkness. Pink flower petals began raining down around her. A path lighted up in front of her. She followed the path that led to a very bright star as the petals continued to rain down on her._

"_Lightning….Lightning…."_

_She could hear the masculine voice somewhere. She wondered that the path might lead her to the voice. She continued walking forward. Behind the star, she can see someone revealing himself. It was a handsome man in his 21's or his 23's. He wore a black suit and looked very elegant. _

"_Lightning….Lightning…..Lightning….Lightning….."_

_The voice continued and continued._

_Lighting saw that it was he who was shouting out her name. She came to a straight path and she saw that he was coming from the other side of the path. _

"_Lightning….."_

_The man walked slowly towards her, extending his arms. Lightning also walked slowly and extended her arms._

"_Lightning….Lightning…."_

Lightning suddenly found herself in her bed. Still wearing her clothes and boots she wore from last night.

"_Was that just a dream?"_

She looked around and saw that it was just her room. The room was left as it is since Lightning left last night. She sighed in relief. She rose up from her bed and removed her boots. She went inside the bathroom, removed her clothes and stockings and opened the tap to the tub. She lies down on the tub as the water continues to rise. She turns off the tap once the water reached her shoulders. She began to think about what happened last night.

Suddenly, a knock on her bathroom door interrupted her.

"Light, are you in there?"

It was only her sister Serah, "Yeah, come in."

Serah came in with two glasses of smoothies.

Serah offered her a glass."Hey sis, want some smoothie? Fang made them."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." Lightning declined politely.

"Suite yourself." She replied, taking a sip.

Serah noticed Lightning's face was a bit serious. She was worried.

"Sis, What's wrong?"

"Hmm, Nothing… nothing at all." Lightning said in a pretending way of being fine.

"C'mon tell me."

"No, It would be better if I didn't tell anyone."

"C'mon Sis, Don't you trust me."

She hesitated, then she felt guilty. "Ok, I'm sorry Serah and I trust you."

"_Here it goes."_

"There was this band member who went to me after I pulled out a tissue paper from my purse. He suddenly grabbed the tissue paper from my hand. Then he took out a pen and wrote something on it. Then he returned it to me afterwards. Then he said. "For you." Guess what I saw?"

An excited Serah asked. "What?"

"His num-" but Serah cuts her.

Serah smirked. "His number."

Lightning dared not to say another thing.

"Ohhh… Wait until Hope finds out." teased Serah

Lightning reacted defensively. "No, please."

"Just kidding." Serah laughed off.

She sighed in relief.

Lightning rose up from the tub and took her towel. Serah followed her and said.

"Lunch is waiting. Meet you there."

"Sure. I will."

Serah left her room as Lightning began to change her clothes. 5 minutes later, She left her room and went to the lunch table.

"You're late Lightning." scolded Fang.

"Tsk, Can't you tell a woman who just finished taking a bath and was trying to find something to wear."

"Forget it. Anyway, I made vegetable porridge and some potato salad. Just grab your bowl and plate from the cupboard."

Lightning went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate and bowl just like Fang said. She went to the counter and scooped up Potato Salad. Then, She scooped up some vegetables from the porridge and left the counter. She took her seat beside Serah.

"So, Did you enjoy last night's concert?" Hope grinned.

"It's ok, Just like any other nights."

Vanille went out from their room. Fresh from changing her clothes and immediately rushed to Hope and gave him one of her bear hugs.

"GOOOD MOORNING HOPE!" Vanille squealed, squeezing him tightly. Out of all people that Vanille bearhugged, Hope always ends up being hugged too much.

Hope couldn't breathe ridiculously. "L-Let….M-M-Me….G-G-Go….." Everyone laughed at the two.

Lightning showed her concern. "Vanille, Let him breathe, You're trying to kill him."

Vanille loosens her grip on Hope. "I am?" She said with her innocent tone. Then she faced Hope, who was now coughing. "Sorry Hope."

Hope took a deep breath before managing to say, "It's ok."

Vanille took her seat beside Hope and ate together with him.

By 1 pm, they've finished eating Lunch and each had their own things to do. Lebreau went shopping with Vanille, Lightning was eating yogurt in front of the large window, sitting on a chair with her feet on top of a higher chair. Serah looked at her with a smirk, She secretly tip-toed her way to Hope's room until Lightning's sharp ears heard her.

"Serah, where are you going?" Lightning said in a sarcastic type of way.

"Umm, nowhere."

"Hmph, nevermind."

Serah sighed in relief and quietly opened the door to Hope and Vanille's room.

Serah looked around "Hope, Are you here?" She called out

A door opened from the bathroom. "I'm here."

"Listen, There is something I want to talk to you about." Serah sat on Hope's bed.

"What's that?"

"Hold on."

Serah rose up and opened the door to check on Lightning. She can still see her eating her yogurt. Serah closes the door and locks it.

"Last Night, During the concert, Lightning got a number from one of your band mates."

"Who? How did she get it?"

Serah smirked and began to tell the whole thing. "She told me that she took out a tissue paper from her purse. A black-haired man spotted her with it. He went to her and suddenly grabbed the tissue paper. He took out a pen from his pocket and began to write something on it. When he returned it to her, He said. "For You.". Guess what she got from him.

"Umm, His number?"

Serah looked at Hope and smirked. "You just took those words right out of my mouth."

Hope laughed. "Hahaha. I'll tell you this. I talked with one of the members. One told me that he gave his number to a fan in the front seat. He took Lightning's tissue paper and wrote his number on it."

"Who was he?" Serah's eyebrow raised.

Hope told Serah about that band member. He even told her that he likes girls who have pink hair and always dressed up good. He also told her that he prefers women who would be more responsible and intelligent than other girls that he met.

Serah uttered out. "I don't know who he really is. Me, Vanille, Lebreau, Tifa and Rinoa don't even know him. We began to think that he was a new member until you told me about him."

"There's something I'm beginning to think about."

"What's that?" Hope raised his eyebrow.

Serah smirked. "I think he likes Lightning."

Hope was shocked and smirked "No way!"

"You told me that he likes girls who have pink hair."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Hope nodded

Serah smirked again. "I think we should set her up with him."

"How?"

"I think we should – " but Hope cuts her in mid-sentence.

"Hold on, You're speaking of trying to set her up with someone she doesn't know. You're speaking of a blind date." Hope smiled and snapped his fingers. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"Look, If we can set Lightning up tomorrow for a blind date with you-know-who. "

"Then Me and Light can have double dates. YAY!" She cheerfully said.

"No, No, No, Lightning wouldn't probably allow that. What I was thinking of is to set her up with him so that Lightning would get used to speaking with guys."

"Or even better." Serah grinned.

"What's that?" Hope with arms crossed.

"She'll fall in love for the first time."

"Fall in love?" Hope smiled and the two shared a laugh. They covered their mouths to avoid being heard by Lightning.

Hope and Serah went to work fast. The two made invitations for the two. Serah would help by talking to Lightning and Hope by talking to his friend. They left the suite and prepared reservations in a restaurant for dinner tomorrow night. When they got home, It was already 9 pm. They looked around the suite. Lightning wasn't there.

"At least she didn't noticed we left."

Hope closed the door and heard a voice behind him. "I didn't notice what?" The two heard Lightning behind them. Lightning went to the two with her arms crossed

"Hope..." Serah murmured

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't tell me that you guys are dating." Lightning teasingly said.

Hope and Serah looked at each other and defensively faced Lightning. "NO WE'RE NOT!" The two said at the same time.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"What is- what?"

"Why do you guys have an invitation in your hands?"

"Well, because um-" Serah cuts Hope.

"Ok sis, There is someone who will meet you tomorrow night. It's a guy and um.. He's a from...He's a-" but Lightning cuts her in mid sentence.

"Don't tell me, You guys planned a blind date?" smirked Lightning

"Sorta.. But like that."

Lightning's smirk disappears. "Ok, now tell me, Why did you guys planned a blind date?, You two know that I don't want something hidden from me."

"Ok Sis. The truth is, Me and Hope just wanna see you meet up with other people. We're setting you up with someone like you know, finding someone you can date with."

"Yeah, We know that you aren't interested in these type of things unlike Me and Serah. But we also want you to at least, find someone who you can be with." Hope courageously said.

"Well, since you don't wanna meet him, Then our reservation is in vain. We wasted nothing but money. We'll just cancel the reservation for 6." tears started to drop down from Serah.

Lightning, moved with sympathy, "Ok, I'll only do this once, after that, No more blind dates. Ok?"

Smile ran on Serah's face as tears faded. She ran to Lightning and gave her a bearhug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Thank you Sis!"

Lightning was now in a sort of _"Im-getting-tortured-here."_ mode. Hope pulled Serah and told her, "Serah, stop it, you're sucking the life out of your sister."

"Huh?" Serah looked at Lightning. She immediately let her go. "Whoopsie, Sorry Sis."

Lightning took a deep breath."It's okay. Just make sure I enjoy the blind date tomorrow."

Serah skipped off and back into her room. "Okey-Dokey. Also, I promise, He'll be cute. You'll love him."

Lightning quietly let out a laugh before going back into her room. Lightning rested on her bed and began to think if the blind date would be worth it.

_"Probably, I shouldn't judge people too much next time." Lightning murmured_

She slowly closed her eyes and faded off to sleep.

* * *

**What suprise could await for Lightning? Who could she be dating? Find out on Chapter 5.  
**

**-What do you guys think? Pls review**


	5. Chapter 5: First Time

**Serah P.O.V**

"_How much is this?"_

"_This costs 250. If you want it, You can always use a credit card." the store manager said._

"_What credit card do you accept?"_

"_We accept MasterCard, Visa, JCB, and HSBC."_

_I was in luck, I took out my JCB and went on with the transaction. Just then, Lightning arrived and checked on me. Lightning had just bought 2 things, First is a red long dress and second is a silver diamond high heels._

"_Light, Do you think Snow will love it?" I referred to the dress._

"_How much did it cost you?" _

_I sugarcoated it. "Umm… 250."_

_Lightning reacted angrily. "250!? Jeez, Could you lighten up that cost. You still have to buy a set of high heels." _

"_No, Please, It's only rare for me to buy such expensive things."_

"_Seriously, You're going to buy a dress and you'll only be using it for one night."_

_I made my eyes look like I'm begging her. "Please Sis, Just this once? "_

_Lightning crossed her arms. I thought she was going to be mad at me. But she wasn't. Instead, " Ok, I'll share my money for you buying that high heels. But make sure it's a bit cheap."_

_I felt relieved. "Oh thank you sis. You're the best sister ever." I tried to hug her._

"_Oh no, Not that bear hug of yours again." She took a step back._

"_Whoopsie, Sorry Light." I said with a smile._

_The store manager placed the dress inside a bag and stapled it with the receipt. "Thank you, come again." Then Me and Light left to meet back with Vanille in the shoe store._

_Me, Lightning and Vanille went to the mall. We wanted to buy something for the blind date tonight. Vanille was being choosy when it comes to dresses and shoes. She wanted to look cute in front of Hope. Lightning took whatever fits her style. And I only took what could be good for the night. We arrived in the shoe store. Beside Vanille were 3 pairs of high heels. _

"_Whoah, Are you gonna buy all of that?" I asked._

"_No silly, I'm only choosing the best one for my orange dress. Can you help me choosing?"_

_I agreed. There were three pairs. One was a pair of beige colored high heels, The other was a pair of brown colored high heels, And last was a pair of blue colored high heels. Lightning chose first. She picked the beige colored high heels and I thought that I would just pick the same color as Light. Vanille decided to buy the beige colored high heels as a result of our pick, While I bought a pair of black high heels. We paid all in all using cash. It almost costs us 160 bucks. _

_We immediately left afterwards and Lightning drove us back into the suite. When we came home, It was about 4:30 pm and we took a bath as soon as we arrived. While we were taking a bath, Fang and Lebreau had our dresses ironed. They were prepared as soon as we were finished taking a bath. Fang and Lebreau had our hair done after We had worn our dresses. _

_Snow and Hope were suited up as well. Snow wore a white dinner coat with a flower on his pocket. He wore black pants with a pair of polished brown shoes. Hope wore a typical black suit with a handkerchief on his pocket. His shoes was pointed and polished. Still, For me, Snow still looks better. Vanille blushed at the sight of Hope. Hope and Snow were the the first ones to leave. Hope kissed Vanille goodbye and Snow did the same thing to me. At about 6:30 pm, We left the suite, Leaving only Fang and Lebreau. I tried to convince them to come even if we didn't had enough reservations. But they said that they'll stay. Probably they'll watch their soap opera. _

**Normal P.O.V**

Lightning, Vanille and Serah were on the way to the restaurant where Snow and Hope were waiting for them.

"Serah, Do you know where the restaurant is?" Her sister asked.

"Just keep following the road. I'll tell you when to turn right."

Lightning kept driving and driving in a straight line. They stopped at an intersection because the lights were red. Serah immediately told her.

"Light, turn right here. Then turn left on the next junction."

Lightning steered to the right and went straight. And she did saw the junction and turned left.

Serah pointed to the right. "Turn here and keep on going straight. Then make one last turn to the left and we're there."

Lightning followed just as Serah said. They arrived in a blink of an eye. Snow and Hope were waiting outside the restaurant near Snow's Audi A4. Snow and Hope went to Lightning's car and Snow opened the door for Serah while Hope opened the door for both Lightning and Serah. The three ladies thanked the both of them. Afterwards, the went inside the restaurant.

The clerk greeted them. "Good evening sir and ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

"We have. 6 to be exact, Farron." Serah said

"Right this way please."

They followed the restaurant clerk to their table. The tables were separated. Each three was a bit farther to one another.

Lightning noticed this and turned to Serah. "Why are the tables a bit farther?"

"You know.. just… reasons."

They took their seats with Lightning alone on one of the tables. The restaurant clerk went to Hope and uttered. "Sir, Your guest is waiting in the reception area." Hope went to Serah.

"He's here." Hope and Serah looked at Lightning. "Hurry." She said.

Hope left to greet his band mate. Serah looked from afar. Hope and his band mate shook hands and hugged like men. He pointed him to Serah and he waved. Serah waved back and smiled. Lightning noticed this but she didn't dare to speak or stand up. Hope went in with him and introduced him to Serah. Lightning noticed him but didn't recognize him from afar. She saw that they grouped up with Vanille and Snow. Still, She stayed on her seat. Hope pointed him to Lightning. He showed a slight smile. They went back to their tables and Hope took him to Lightning. Hope walked towards Lightning's table with his friend. When they arrived, Hope just told him to seat in front of Lightning. He was on his own.

"Miss?"

Lightning looked up and saw his face. She was familiar with him. Then she remembered that he was the one who gave her his number during the concert 2 nights ago. But she didn't utter a word and pretended that she met him just now.

"_Isn't He the man who was from my dreams yesterday morning?"_

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, Not at all."

The man took his seat. Lightning managed to speak out first.

"So, You must be my date for tonight, huh?"

He smirked. "Blind Date to be exact."

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine, You?"

"Just fine, Just as any gentleman would be."

Lightning seemed to think of him as polite and mannerful. She spoke out,

"Do you like these umm-" But she was cut in mid-sentence.

"Blind Dates?, Not really. I'm not even used to these things. "

"Same here. Oh, by the way, What's your name?" Lightning was curious

"Noctis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. And You?"

"Lightning, Lightning Farron."

"Lightning, what an odd name, For a lady."

"Well I didn't want to tell you this, But my real name is Claire Farron, But I named myself Lightning after some incidents."

"What kind of incidents?"

She didn't wanna tell him about what happened during the purge in Cocoon and the early disappearance of their parents. She didn't even want to mention Cocoon or Bodhum ever again.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Well I can see you're hiding it. But I respect your privacy."

"_Well this man turns out to be fine at all. Serah was right. He's kinda cute though. Not only that, But He respects me like any other lady. He's polite and a gentleman too."_

"Wanna order or something?"

"I'll just have salad." Lightning requested.

"Same, Let's add champagne."

"Sure."

Noctis ordered two Caesar salads and one bottle of champagne. It was served very fast and it didn't even took 5 minutes to prepare.

"Enjoy." the waiter said.

"Thank you."

Noctis turned his attention to Lightning.

"Now, Let's open this bottle of champagne shall we? "

Noctis poured champagne on Lightning glass first then his glass followed.

"Toast." He said.

The two toasted and tasted the champagne.

"Ah, French Champagne. Nothing like it." Noctis described.

"This tastes very good."

"Hope you like it. I've eaten in this restaurant several times."

Lightning smiled. After eating, They left the restaurant and went outside the reception area. "Where's your car? " He asked.

"Over there, Just a White BMW 750iL. Nothing grand about it. Yours?"

"There." Noctis pointed at his car that turned out to be a black Mercedes Benz SLK R172.

"Well, Your car looks grand." Lightning described.

"Nothing like it. Wanna go for a drive? "

"Sure."

By that time, It was already getting cold. Noctis covered Lightning with his black coat.

"Here, I hope you are warmer."

Lightning smirked. "Oh you…"

Lightning and Noctis went in the black SLK. Noctis started the engine and Lightning began to drive the Mercedes.

"Shall we enjoy the wind? " Noctis pressed a button on the driver's compartment and the sunroof automatically opened. Lightning felt the wind blow her.

"Well your car is more than grand." She shouted.

Noctis looked at Lightning with a smile. He realizes that Lightning is his ideal lady. He wanted to know more about her. They stopped at a hill that allowed them to view the Blenheim City Skyline.

"I love the night." She said.

"Same here." He replied.

"Tell me, How did you became a part of the band?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you some time. "

"What do you like about the night?" Lightning asked.

"It gives me my personality. Just calm and quiet. I love seeing those stars in the sky, especially Polaris. It never moves, It just stays that way. What about you?"

"Because it lightens up my mood. It gives me hope that I can be a strong-willed person."

"I know how you feel." He smiled. Lightning replied with a smile on her face.

"What are we gonna go now?" She asked.

Noctis opened another compartment in the middle near the transmission. It was a compartment with 2 glasses and one bottle of wine.

"Noctis, Your car is…" She smiled.

"Shh…" Noctis gave Lightning a glass and poured in wine. He also poured wine in his glass.

"A toast, Light."

Their glasses meet and the two drink.

"_Oh my, He called me Light for the first time."_

"Oh no, I remembered that I have to drive Serah and Vanille home. They-"

"Don't worry, Hope told me that He'll just drive the two of them home. "

"What about you? "

"I can take care of myself."

They eventually finished their drink. Noctis decided to drive Lightning back to the restaurant car park.

On the way, "Noctis, this night is the best one I've ever had."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to talk to a guy personally for the first time. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"_He does seem to have that caring personality. He's charming." _

Minutes later, they arrived back on the restaurant car park. Lightning and Noctis exited the black Mercedes. The two had a last conversation.

"This night was great wasn't it." Lightning said, looking up on the sky.

"Yeah."

"Noctis.." She murmured

"Yeah?"

Lightning began to blush. " Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Please, Let's meet again."

"I'd love to."

Noctis stuck out his hand and Lightning reached for it and shook it. Lightning's cheeks began to show off signs of flushing and her heart began to beat fast as Noctis, Blushing lightly, Now held her hand still.

"Well this is goodbye."

"Nice meeting you."

"Till next time."

Noctis lets go of her hand and proceeded to open his car door. But before Noctis could open, "Wait!"

Noctis looked at Lightning, She said. "Can we exchange numbers? "

"You already have mine. " This gave Lightning a sign that He remembered that Lightning was the girl who he gave his number to during the concert 2 nights ago.

Noctis went in his car. He waved his hand and Lightning replied with a wave of her hand. Then, He left the car park with only Lightning and her BMW left. Lightning looked at her palm where Noctis held her hand, She began think that she must know more about Noctis. She went to her BMW and went in. She opened her door and drove back to the suite. She arrived at 11:50 pm. When She returned back to the suite, She immediately went to her room and changed to her white silky bed gown. She lays down on the bed and begins to think of Noctis.

"_Noctis…Noctis... Finally, We meet." She blushed as she murmured into her mind. _

She slowly closed her eyes and faded off to sleep, With the comforts of meeting Noctis.

* * *

**Noctis P.O.V**

_I was driving back to my hotel suite when I remembered something... _

_Who was she?_

_Who is this girl from my past?_

_Lightning or Her? _

_Stella..._

_Why haven't I forgotten you?_

* * *

**Yes... Finally, Noctis and Lightning met for the first time. Noctis had his smile on his face when he first met Lightning and same as hers when he met Noctis. **

**But in the end, Who is this Stella? Why did Noctis remember such a name? and, Who will Noctis choose? Lightning or Stella?...**

**Find out about Noctis' past and his past with Stella in the next chapter.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Pls review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Noctis: Part 1

**Noctis P.O.V **

_**5 Years ago,**_

"_**I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love" **_

It was just a typical concert. The shouts of fangirls filled the whole stadium. It was our second band tour at that time. I volunteered to do a solo.

"_**But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush"**_

Nothing but shouts filled the stadium.

**_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love_**  
**_But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush_**  
**_Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up_**  
**_When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_**

I walked towards the front, near the flight of stairs of the stage.

_**Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back I wish I could rewind**_

The instrumental of the song paused. I went to the fans near the guard rail in front. I saw a blonde girl who wore a white dress, a black skirt and black knee- high boots. She looked very beautiful and was the cutest of all the girls to be in the front. I stuck out my hand and She blushed at the sight of it.

She reached for my hands and a smile on her face appeared. I dragged her to the stage and she followed me. We made eye contact towards each other. She blushed as our faces were near to each other. Shouts became louder as I sang my next line. I held her hand to mine. I told her not to let go.

_**Beeccaaauuuse- I can't sleep till you're next to me  
No I can't live without you no more  
Oh I stay up till you're next to me  
Till this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

Girls…. I don't wanna talk about girls.

_**Ah, I just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
And I know that it's love because**_

I allowed her to relax her head on my shoulders as I put my arms around her.

_**I can't sleep till you're next to me  
No I can't live without you no more  
Oh I stay up till you're next to me  
Till this house feels like it did before**_

I released her from my grip. I grabbed a bouquet of flowers and gave it to her. She replied with a smile on her face

_**Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

I put my hands around her for one more time and She relaxed on my shoulders.

_**Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

After that, I helped her return to her seat and gave her a kiss to the forehead. She blushed and had an angelic smile on her face. I waved my hand and returned to the backstage. The night ended fast than I expected.

Prompto went up to me after the concert. "Hey Noct, Wanna join us? We're heading for a nice dinner at Franz."

I politely refused. "No thanks. I'm a bit full."

"Suite yourself."

I went up to Squall before I left.

"Squall, I'll be leaving early tonight."

"Why so? We're heading for that restaurant not far from here."

"Yeah, I Know, Prompto told me about it. But I'll just go back to my hotel room."

"Ok bro, See you tomorrow."

"I will, Bye."

I left early to attend to my hotel room in Leicester. The stadium wasn't far from there. I arrived by a taxi ride in less than 30 minutes. I went to the front desk.

"Umm Miss, I'd like to go back to my room now. Please."

"Ok Sir, What's the room number."

"Umm, 2115, Floor 21."

The clerk went to the shelves of keys and grabbed mine." Here you go sir."

"Thank you."

I left the front desk and went to the elevator. I pressed the up button and went in. I pressed the 21 button and the elevator ride was non-stop. I finally reached the floor and I saw the room number 2106 in front of the elevator. I went to the left and walked straight. I walked to my right when I heard something near my room. I peeked from a corner and I saw a familiar sight. I was shocked to see that my neighbor is none other the girl I met during the concert. I smiled as I saw the sight of the flowers that I handed to her. She turned around and I immediately hid. I heard the sound that she had just went inside her room. It was now safe for me to get into my room.

I went inside my room and placed my things down on the dinner table. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I changed to my clothes for sleeping and I went to bed. I was tired and I haven't eaten dinner yet.

The next morning, I rose up as usual and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I went to the kitchen to make some tea. Then I heard a knock from my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

I heard no reply. I went and slowly opened my door and the person who was knocking, Gave me a familiar sight.

"Excuse me, Do you have some extra plates that I can -." She looked up to my face and her eyes widened.

A smile appeared on her face. "Oh my-" I cut her in mid-sentence.

"Shh… Come in."

She was covering her mouth in excitement. She can't believe that her neighbor was a member of her favorite band.

"Did you like the flowers?" I asked.

"I did, Thank you." She replied politely.

She spoke again. "I can't believe you're my neighbor."

I overacted a bit. "And I can't believe that the girl I gave flowers to during the concert is my neighbor."

She ran to me and proceeded to give me …. An awkward bear hug.

"Oh my- Noctis is my neighbor, Noctis is my neighbor." She squealed. Hugging me very tight. Man!, that was truly the first time I got a bear hug.

"Air….Need…Air.. Let…. Me…. Breathe…." I was being choked out by her tight hug. Almost making me lose air.

She heard my words and lets me go from her grip. "Oh my, I'm sorry, It's just that, I'm so happy that you're my neighbor."

I took a deep breath before saying. "I'm fine. It's ok"

Then she continued her sentence. "As I was saying, Do you have any plates I can use?"

"Why?" I asked with eyebrows raised

"I'm lacking plates."

I countered her and said. "Or, What about I treat you for lunch here in my room instead ?"

"Oh, I'd love to."

"Knock at 11."

"Ok. See you later." Then she left and went back to her room.

I closed my door and went to take a bath. When I was done, I immediately dressed casually and went to the kitchen. I opened my fridge to see if there is something I can cook. I remembered that I could always cook some Lasagna since I had grocery shopping 3 days ago. So I took out its ingredients and went on to cook it. I prepared 2 plates and with the dish for the Lasagna in the middle. I took out a bottle of wine that was just aged correctly. I made the place clean and gave it a restaurant feeling. I went back to the oven and took out the Lasagna. It smelled more than a thousand spaghetti. At 11 am, I went to the door and I heard the knock just in time.

I opened my door and she was there. "Are you ready?" I asked

"Always."

"She wore the same attire as yesterday, But this time, her dress was black and her skirt was white and frilled. Her boots was the same. She went inside and was amused at first sight.

"Wow!, You really know how to make your place look like a restaurant."

"I did it all by myself."

I smiled at her smiling face. "Shall we?"

I led her to the lunch table. I acted in my natural gentleman way. I pulled out the chair for her and she sat on it. I took a knife and sliced the Lasagna in 6 squares. I placed one into each of our plates. I took my seat and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Cover your ears." I said to her.

I uncorked the wine with just my hand. Bubbles began to rose out of the bottle and I poured into her glass first then followed mine.

We both raised our glasses. "To us."

Our glasses met in the middle and we began to take a sip of the wine.

"Noctis, This is a very good wine."

"Thank you, It's aged just so you know. By the way, I forgot to get your name. "

"Stella, Stella Nox Fleuret." She said with her calm voice.

"Stella… That's a nice name. I love that name."

She blushed at those words and smiled, shyly.

I wanted to know more about her so I asked. "Tell me, When did you began to love Starry Night?"

"A year ago."

"How?"

"My friends told me how cool the band was."

"We're not cool. We just have a way of acting good."

She giggled." But you guys are cute."

"Thank you." I smiled. I noticed something in her. I raised my eyebrow. "Something wrong."

She couldn't hold it any longer. "Hahaha, You're the cutest in the band."

"Oh, Thank you."

I proceeded to ask her. "Who's your favorite in the band? "

She smiled shyly again. She was just too cute. Her eyes shined more than anyone else's. She can't hide it any longer. "You are."

I rose up from my chair and began dance in a silly way for the first time. She covered her mouth as she laughed. I stopped as soon as I forgot that our meal was getting cold.

I watched her take in a spoon of my Lasagna. She began to chew as I asked. "How is it?"

Her eyes closed and a smile appeared as she chewed. It was obvious that she loved it.

"I love it. I never tasted something good than this."

"Well, enjoy."

We enjoyed the Lasagna as we continued to know more about each other. Lunch soon ended and She went to the door.

"Thanks for the meal."

"It wasn't problem."

"Can we do another next time ?" She asked, flushing.

"Sure. Just wait."

And she left my room with her tummy happy and a smile on her face. Afterwards, I received a phone call from Squall after I had just locked my door.

I reached for my LG Optimus in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Noct are you there? Squall here."

"Yeah? Why'd you call?"

"Tonight's the last performance before we leave for Marlborough tonight."

"What!? Immediately?"

"After the concert. Ready up your luggage. The flight leaves at 2 am sharp."

"Well, what are we gonna do for the last concert?"

"Cid told me that Me that me and the rest of the gang will dance. You will be going solo again. You'll be the last but the special number at the end."

"Oh, Ok. But what song will I sing?"

"Anything you know. Also, If you're gonna sing a love song, Bring someone you know from the city. Make sure that she has parts to sing. Cid wanted to at least show our fans that they were the most special in the concert by letting someone sing with one of us."

"Ok, I will. Bye." I hanged up.

I began to think what song will I sing for the last concern in the stadium. Then I remembered the song "Way Back into Love". But I don't know who I could sing it with. Suddenly, a knock on my door interrupted me.

I went and opened my door and I saw Stella. "Noctis…"

"Yeah?"

"I watched the news, I found out you guys are gonna do one last concert at 7."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-.. Come in."

She came in and sat on my couch. I closed the door and sat beside her.

She appeared very sad. "Why are you talking to me about it?"

"Well, It's because, I want.… I want to-" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I see, You can't afford another ticket to get to the concert."

"Yes." A long face appeared.

"Hmm…. I'll see what I can do." I rose up from my couch with my arms crossed and I walked forward to the window.

I spoke up and told her. "I can't just let you in for free."

She tried to talk to me in a normal way. "But why? You can always tell it to your manager."

"I know, But he won't be the answer to your problem."

"Well what about Squall? He's the leader of the group."

I covered my face and sighed. "Squall wouldn't do that also even if he's the leader. We have strict rules to follow and we're to follow it. But, If there wasn't any rules, We would have allowed our fans to get in for free."

"Can't you talk about it to him? " She wanted a positive reply.

But I protested to her. "I told you before that – " Suddenly, I remembered my previous conversation with Squall about my special number.

**"_Also, If you're gonna sing a love song, Bring someone you know from the city...Bring someone you know from the city…" It echoed in my head._**

I went to her. "Stella…" I hold her arms. "Will you sing with me for tonight's concert? "

Stella was confused "I don't get what you're talking about."

I replied. "Squall told me to sing with someone for the last concert at the stadium. He advised me to sing a love song. And I- I wanted you to be my partner. What do you say? "

What did she say?! At those words, Her face flushed up red. A smile appeared and her tears were gone.

"Oh yes. Yes I will sing with you."

I smiled and gave her a hug. Her cheeks turned into steamed buns. That was truly the first time I ever hugged someone.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**-Pls review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Noctis: Part 2

_**"You could never forget your first love. But there are times when you find someone who you love more."**_

* * *

_**Noctis P.O.V**_

We practiced the whole afternoon. She had a good voice and I told her to be proud of it. When I told her that we were gonna sing "Way Back into Love",

"I love that song. It's my favorite love song of all time." She said.

"I'm glad to hear it."

We had one copy of the song and held it together. I was holding on the left side and She was holding on the right side of the paper. We were finished by 6:30 pm. We quickly dressed up and left for the stadium. I bought along with me my luggage. Our flight was to be at 2 am sharp. We arrived at 8:30 pm because traffic was slowing us down. When we arrived, Squall and the gang were still dancing to Don't Don.

We had a little more time to practice. She was getting nervous. "Noctis, You'll sing with me won't you?. I don't wanna sing alone."

"Stella, We're singing this last special number together. We're apart from each other at first. But in the last part, We'll be together. I won't let go. That's a promise."

At those words, She mustered up courage and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

a Stage crewman approached me. "Alright Noctis, 30 seconds."

"C'mon, Let's go. You go from there. I'll come out from here. "

"Ok."

The instrumental soon sounded the whole stadium. The audience was silent and only the flashing of cameras were visible in the audience.

I watched Stella sing the first part of the song. It turned out that the fans didn't recognize her but she had an outstanding ovation because of her soft-angelic voice. I watched afar to my right and I saw her sing- "Way Back into Love." 

_**[Stella] I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on! **_

Then I walked from right side of the stage and I sang my line.

_**[Noctis] I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind! **_

We both faced each other from a distance. The shouts became loud.

_**[Both] All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Ooo hooow**_

I see her walking slowly to the middle.

_**[Stella] I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
**__**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
**__**I know that it's out there,  
**__**There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!**_

I sang my next line and walked slowly to the middle.

_**[Noctis] I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions. **_

_**[Noctis and Stella] All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!**_

Finally, We meet together in the middle and the fans screamed louder and louder as our face leaned towards each other.

_**[Stella] There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
****Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
****I need inspiration  
****Not just another negotiation**_

I held her hand and She held mine. Her face became like steamed buns. It was a cute sight. The shouts became louder and louder as the fans felt the love_._

_**[Noctis and Stella] All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!**_

After the song ended, The rest of Starry Night came out and we said out goodbyes to our fans. Stella and I just kept waving goodbye.

"Did you enjoy?" Cloud shouted in the microphone.

The fans responded with a loud yes.

"Did you have fun?" Squall shouted.

The fans responded with another yes. Squall passed the mic to me. I said all the things I wanted to say.

"Thank you Leicester, You have been a wonderful audience throughout the whole tour. I want to thank each and every one of you there. I would like to thank Cid for allowing me to sing with a lucky fan here. " I placed my arms around Stella after I spoke.

Then we all said. "And in behalf of the band, We would like to say, WE LOVE YOU ALL!. Thank You, Good night, Goodbye. We hope to see you again next time."

We went back to backstage. The concert was over and I changed to my casual attire. Stella waited for me with my luggage. After I came out from the dressing room,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"No, Come with me to the airport." I said.

Then, She became puzzled.

We left the stadium and took a cab. On the way, I placed my arms around her as we spent the last remaining minutes we had.

She was crying. "When will you come back?"

"I don't know. But I promise, I'll come back. No matter what."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry… Don't cry." I wiped her tears off her face with my handkerchief.

"I'm…gonna…miss….you."

I held my gaze towards her. "I'm gonna miss you more." I said. I held her tight. It was our last night.

We reached the airport 30 minutes later. It glanced on my watch and I saw it was already 1:00 pm. She followed me until we reached the gates.

"You will come back. Will you?"

"I promise." I said.

I took a last look at her face. She wasn't smiling. There is something inside me, Telling me not to leave her. But I had no choice but follow the flight.

Still, She allowed me to let me look at her smiling face. "Goodbye, Noctis." Tears still kept falling.

I went to the gate and I held my luggage. I was about to enter the plane when suddenly, someone dragged and grabbed me from my hand.

I turned around and I saw, "Squall?"

"Go back for her. Go on. The flight is a bit delayed."

I was puzzled. "How?"

"Just reasons. Now go. I'll watch over your luggage." He said.

I smiled "Thanks."

I ran back to the waiting area to see that she was still there, Sitting with tears on her face. "Stella!"

She ran to me and I opened my arms. She hugged me for the last time. She noticed that I still hadn't boarded the plane.

I held her by her shoulders. "Why? How?" She asked.

"The flight is delayed. I think this is the only time I have to say this."

Tears still kept falling and her smile disappears. "What?"

"Stella, From the moment of the concert yesterday, To this last concert. I felt like I was being told that I could love someone I know. If the flight had been cancelled, I would absolutely run to your side and never leave you."

It was very fast. Just one day and I fell for her. We had long conversations.

"Noctis….." She said with a smile on her face.

I removed my muffler and took out my handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

"Here." I tied my muffler around her." Remember me if you always see this. We'll wear it together once we see each other."

She nodded.

"Stella…." I whispered. She looked up to my face.

I became soft. "I Love You."

Her face brightened up and she smiled. It was the first time I fell in love .

Then, She became quiet. "Noctis…."

Suddenly, an announcement of the flight came.

"All passengers of Flight 015 please go to Gate 5 now. Last call for passengers of Flight 015."

I let go of her hand. I hoped that this wasn't the last time I'll see her.

"Goodbye, Stella." I said

But another hand stopped me. Stella grabbed me by my hand.

"Noctis…."

She leaned in her face and our lips met.

"Thank you." Then she turned around and proceeded to return back to the entrance.

Then I grabbed her hand and she turned around.

"Stella..." I cupped my hands into her cheek and we slowly leaned in for one last kiss. This kiss turned out to be more passionate than the first one.

"I'll come back. I promise."

She nodded and her tears had stopped falling. A smile replaced her tears. "Go, Enjoy your flight." She said.

"Till next time." Then I ran to the gate and I boarded the plane.

**Normal P.O.V**

By the time that the plane had gone up, Stella was watching from afar.

She looked up the night sky."Thank you Noctis. Till we meet again." Then she went inside the cab and went back to her suite.

**AT PRESENT**

Noctis woke up from his bed as usual. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came out, He saw that his phone had one message. He opened the message. It was an unknown number. He didn't even had it in his first phone. Noctis read the message.

"_Noctis, How are you? Remember me? It's Stella silly. I heard from Prompto that you and the guys we're on a concert. At the same time, You guys were taking a Vacation in Blenheim. I heard that you bought one suite. I decided to come over there and check on you guys. You still are my favorite member. I do hope we can meet together. I hope you can still remember me after 5 years. _

_- Stella."_

Noctis' eyes widened. He can't believe that the woman he used to love was coming over for a visit when He is currently hanging out with Lightning. He tried to text a refuse. But he didn't because he thought that it would end up hurting Stella. So he decided to just keep quiet about it. He took a bath, He wore in his casual clothing and proceeded to go to Lightning's suite.

* * *

**Stella was on her way to Blenheim. Noctis was shocked. But it was 5 years ago. He didn't know what to do. He is currently hanging out with Lightning. But in the next chapters to come, Who will Noctis choose? Stay tuned. **

_**"You could never forget your first love. But there are times when you find someone who you love more."**_

* * *

**What do you think**

**-Pls Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

The rays of the sunshine shined upon Lightning's room. She woke up without her sister waking her up. She had a good sleep indeed. She rose up and opened her cellphone. She received one message from Noctis.

"_Lightning, I'll be visiting there because Serah wanted me to come with you guys on a visit to the museum. I expect that you guys will be ready by the time I arrive there. Tidus and Cloud can't wait long in the museum for us. Then, We'll go to a park to stroll around and Finally, We'll have a fine dinner back in my suite. See you._

-Noctis"

She didn't want to Noctis wait for them so long, Before She could go into the bathroom, Serah knocked.

"Light? Are you awake?"

Lightning opens the door. "You're the only one we're waiting for. Noctis is coming here." Serah said.

"I know, He texted me. I don't want to waste any time. I'll just hurry up then."

Serah nodded and left. Lightning closes her door and proceeded to the bathroom. She decided to just use the shower instead. The water was hot, Just like she wanted. Her bath was quite fast. It only took her about 3 minutes. Afterwards, She grabbed her towel and wiped her whole body dry. She went to the wardrobe and dressed up just casually. She immediately wore her sandals and went out of her room. There, Serah and the rest were preparing their bags.

Just then, A knock on the door sounded. Hope went and opened the door, revealing Noctis in his black trench coat, black jeans and 2 toned oxford flats.

"Hey Noct, Great timing." Hope greeted.

"I'm never late."

Hope sighed. "Well.. anyway, We're ready."

"Good. We better go now. By the way, Is Lightning here?"

"Yup, Inside."

Noctis went in and sat on the couch. Lightning was helping Serah with her bag.

"Put your wallet here and your hanky here and there."

"Thanks Light."

"C'mon. The others are waiting for us."

They left Serah's room and went to the living room where Noctis was waiting with the rest.

Noctis greeted. " Hey Light, You ready."

"Oh Noctis, What a surprise. You ready to go?"

"I'm always ready." He said.

"Well, Let's go."

Lightning, Together with her "Family" and Noctis left the suite with no one being left behind. They went to the front lobby where they were expecting Snow to arrive with a van.

Serah looked at her watch. "Snow should be here in just a few minutes."

Lightning asked Noctis. "Hey did you get here?"

"Taxi Ride."

Just then, Snow arrived with a Hyundai van.

"He's here." Serah uttered

Snow opened the sliding door. "Ok guys, Just pick wherever you want to sit."

Vanille gave a loud cheer. "Yay! I'm sitting with Hope."

Hope sighed. "Ok, Vanille."

"I'll sit beside Noctis." Lightning said.

"Ok then, Fang and Lebreau, You two go sit behind Hope and Vanille.

There were 3 sets of seats behind, On the first, Near the driver was Noctis and Lightning. Second was Hope and Vanille, and Finally, Fang and Lebreau sat in with one seat to spare.

"Ok, that should do it."

Snow boarded the driver's side of the car and Serah was sitting on the side. They left the Hotel and were on the way to the museum.

_**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Lancaster International Airport. **_

_An announcement came up. "Flights bound for Charles de Gaulle International Airport will be slightly delayed. All passengers please remain for further announcements." _

_The immigration line was awfully long. Finally, It was the turn of a blonde woman with a muffler. _

"_Good morning Miss. How long will you be staying?"_

"_I'll be staying for 1 year and a half." The woman replied._

"_Ok. Where will you be staying?" _

_The woman looked into a piece of paper. "Umm. Blenheim. Earl Grey Hotel."_

"_Ok Miss…."_

"_Stella." _

"_Ok, You're cleared and Welcome."_

_Stella leaves the immigration and the airport and She takes a cab to Blenheim._

**1 Hour Later, **

Lightning and her "family" finally arrives in the museum. There in the entrance, Cloud and Tidus, with a woman at his side were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Hope greeted.

"Hey, Did you bought Noct with you?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. He's with Lightning."

"Ok. By the way, Meet Yuna, We just met."

Yuna greeted. "Hi."

"Hi. A fan of yours?"

"Yeah. She's also from Blenheim."

Finally, Serah told the plans as soon as everyone assembled.

"Ok, We'll first have a tour on the Marine Sights exhibit. Followed by Famous First, then to Aeronautics, then the Battles of the World, and Finally on to the Wars of the World. Once you're finished roaming, We'll meet in the van."

Everyone went inside the museum. As planned, They roamed around the Marine Sights exhibit. Serah was fascinated by the creatures that she had never seen before. Lightning was roaming around with Noctis.

"Is it your first time visiting a museum?" Noctis asked.

"Obviously." She replied in a cranky way

"Now you're being coldish again. Just like Hope told me."

Lightning laughed off and hit Noctis. "Why you.."

"Don't lie, It's true."

"Ok, You win. For now."

"Ok, whatever you say….. Granny." Noctis murmured.

Lightning retaliated. "I heard that… Grandpa."

The two laughed it off.

Lebreau was trying on several of the activities in each exhibits such as "Identify this." with bad results. Fang tried it, She was more successful and won 20 dollars.

Lebreau uttered. "Hey, No way. You cheated."

"No I didn't. You're just jealous." teased Fang.

"Why you..." Lebreau and Fang were hitting each other until they saw a chess board with animals as the pawns and the kings. The two play chess and the winner wins the 20 dollars. Fang technically wins.

Meanwhile, Hope and Vanille were roaming around the Wars of the World exhibit together with Tidus and Yuna.

"In 1942, General Montgomery was able to defeat the" Desert Fox". Thus, turning the tide in our favor." The guide said.

He asked. "Does anyone know here on how did he beat him?"

Tidus raised his hand. "Umm, He kept shouting harsh language at him?"

Everyone laughed. "Hmm, Nice one for a joke." The guide said.

Hope and Vanille went to the end of the exhibit where they saw one of the iconic photos at end of World War II. It was the sailor kissing a white dressed girl or was known as "V-J Day in Times Square."

"Wow ! How cute." Vanille remarked.

"Vanille…."

Vanille looked at Hope. "Yeah?" Suddenly, Hope grabbed Vanille and imitated the kiss on the picture. Everyone who saw it took a picture of it, Together with the historical picture.

Hope broke off the kiss. "Wow…." murmured Vanille, holding her red cheeks.

An hour later, They left the museum and went to the park for a stroll. They arrived in less than 20 minutes. They rented bikes and began to stroll around.

Noctis enjoyed pedaling with Lightning sitting behind, Holding him. Yuna enjoyed a walk with Tidus. Hope and Vanille were sitting under a tree, chatting.

Vanille passionately. "Hope, That kiss was soft."

Hope removed his muffler and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Now, We can be more comfortable."

Vanille blushed and gave Hope a kiss on the lips. Then, Hope kissed Vanille even longer and the two continued to chat about each other.

Noctis then stopped for a break. He placed aside the bike on a tree. Noctis and Lightning sat as leaves began to fall.

Lightning smiled. "Autumn... I love Autumn."

Noctis smirked. "I love it too. Including Winter."

"Hehe, I've always wanted to see snow." She said.

"You'll love it. It's a wonderful sight."

"When does it usually snow?"

"After Autumn."

Noctis removed his muffler and wrapped it around the two of them. "Now you can't get cold."

Lightning flushed. "Thank you."

"When do you think will this autumn end?" She asked

"I don't know. But I hope that I'll see Winter. I'm excited about it."

"Me too."

The two looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"Lightning, Tell me. Have you felt something very good and you loved it?"

"No. But in this world, Yes."

"What?"

"Meeting many people and I'm still with my friends."

"That's good."

The two continued to watch the leaves fall. Then, Lightning slowly rested her head on Noctis shoulder.

"Do you think that this day will end?"

Noctis replied. "I have no idea."

Lightning and Noctis shared a smile. Later, It was already 6:30 pm when they left.

Noctis declared. "Ok guys, Dinner's on me."

"But where are you staying?"

"Earl Grey Hotel. Just follow the road down here. Make right and follow the road. Make on last left and we're there."

"What's for dinner?" Serah asked.

"It's a surprise."

Serah smirked. "Ooh, I can't wait."

"You'll love it." Noctis predicted.

They arrived on the Hotel. Cloud, Tidus, and Yuna were still with them.

Serah said. "Can you tell me what we're having for dinner."

"No, I told you before, It's a secret."

"Noctis, What will we eat?" Vanille asked.

Noctis sighed. "Vanille, you had the same question as Serah."

"Really?" Vanille said in an innocent tone. Then her blushing followed.

They went to the main hall and Noctis went to the clerk to ask for his keys.

"I'd like to go back to my suite please."

"What room number?"

"Room 1506. Floor 15."

"Ok, Wait just a sec."

The clerk looked for the keys in the shelves. "Sir, I forgot. There is someone up in your room."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't took the name."

"Never mind, Just hand me my keys to my suite."

"Ok sir." The clerk found the keys. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Noctis went back. "Ok guys, Follow me ."

They followed Noctis to the elevator. The hotel was even more grand than Oakwood. It was a hotel where luxury can be felt. The elevator was opened to them and they stepped in. Noctis pressed 15 and It was a non-stop ride to Level 15. They left the elevator once it stopped. They went to the left and immediately saw Room 1506. It was just a couple of paces from the elevator.

Noctis inserts the key to his room, turns it around and it unlocks. "Ok guys, Let me go first." He steps in then Lightning and the rest followed.

Noctis opens the lights and the air conditioner. "Ok guys, Make yourselves comfortable. Your home is my home." He leaves his things at a side table opposite to a hallway.

Lightning went up to him and said. "Well, You're suite is nice."

"Thank you."

Serah went to him. "What will you make for dinner?"

"Oh, Just a classic."

"What?" Tidus came up with Yuna.

"Yeah tell us." Hope said.

"Well, It's a dish I knew how to cook and I want you guys to try it. I need Hope, Serah, Lightning and Fang to do it with me."

"So, Let's not spend any time huh?" uttered Tidus.

"Noctis?" a voice from the hallway is heard.

Noctis and his friends turn their attention to the hallway where it led to the bedroom. There, Came out a familiar sight. Noctis was shocked. His eyes widened and Lightning and the rest were startled.

"S-S-Stella?" Noctis uttered.

There, came out Stella in a white dress and white beaded sandals.

Stella smiled. "Noctis, It's been 5 years."

Noctis couldn't believe who it was. He didn't expect that Stella would arrive earlier. Lightning stood up beside Noctis and was also startled.

Suddenly, Noctis fainted.

Lightning rushed to his side " Noctis… Noctis!" She shouted.

Then, Everyone rushed beside Lightning

"Noct? Are you alright." Hope uttered.

Lightning ordered. "Vanille, Get some glass of water. "

They lifted Noctis and slowly, Lied him down on the couch. Lightning went to Noctis' side along with Stella.

Everyone went to him and tried to wake him up. They all waited and took a seat. Lightning and Stella was beside Noctis. Either the two of them didn't leave his side.

Everyone refused to leave him.

* * *

**He didn't expect that Stella would arrive earlier. Now, He faints as his friends wait for him to wake up. In the next chapters to follow, What will happen to Noctis and Where will he turn his heart to, Lightning or Stella? and How will two women fight over for the love of one man? Find out in the next chapters to come.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**-Pls review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Day

**Noctis P.O.V**

"Stella?"

"_Did I promise you something? Do I even remember it? "_

"Lightning….."

"_Lightning….. I just can't remove her from my mind"_

"I'm Sorry, Stella. But the past is the past."

**Normal P.O.V**

It was 5 am early and Noctis found himself awake; Groggy. He saw many of his friends sleeping in the couch; In his dining table; And the couches in the visitor's room. He found that Lightning was sitting on a small chair; Resting her head on His abdomen. Stella rested on the other couch across him. Tidus, Yuna, Hope and Vanille were sleeping in the Visitor's room. Yuna rested her head on Tidus's shoulder. Vanille did the same with Hope. Fang and Lebreau were drinking tea in the dining room while Cloud was drinking hot chocolate. Serah and Snow were asleep on the third couch in the living room. On his coffee table, He saw a glass of water and reached for it. He relaxed his body as the water continued to pour down into his body.

Then, Lightning woke up; "Good morning." She said, groggily.

"Good morning."

"We waited for you the whole night. We didn't want to leave you so Hope said that we'll just have to wait until you're awake. And we kinda fell asleep.

Noctis groggily; "I'm quite awake right now."

She smiled. "Was your mornings always like this?"

"Not much. Yours?"

"As usual. Serah wakes me up with a morning breakfast in bed."

"Hmph. I prefer breakfast in the table."

*Lightning moans. "What time is it?"

Noctis glances on his watch. "About 6 in the morning."

"I wanna sleep some more." Lightning groggily said.

"Over my stomach?"

"Yeah."

Noctis lets out a quiet chuckle. "You do make a lovely blanket."

Lightning punches Noctis's shoulder and chuckles. "Don't do that."

The two share a laugh as Lightning places her hands around and relaxes on Noctis.

"I'm Hungry. What were you supposed to make last night?"

"Lasagne."

"I've never eaten that before. Can you show me how you make it?"

"I'd be honored."

Lightning stood up and helped Noctis up. They went to the kitchen and began to bring out utensils and the ingredients. Noctis taught her first by teaching her how to cook the pasta then the sauce and finally, the white sauce. While they were cooking,

"Hey!, Didn't you wash your hands ?" Noctis scolded.

Lightning, With her finger full of tomato sauce, nodding. " I just washed them…"

"Ok." Then Noctis continued to chop onions for the sauce.

Lightning dipped her finger into a pot of tomato sauce and wiped it on Noctis's cheeks.

"Hey!?"

Lightning laughed.

Noctis's face turned grumpy and dipped his finger into the white sauce. "Come here you."

Lightning ran to the other side of the kitchen as Noctis gave chase. Then she stopped in a corner and sat with her arms covering her face. Then, She lowered her hands to see if Noctis is gone, Only for Him to wipe the white sauce on her face. Noctis sat beside her.

"Now, Did you learn something?"

"Yup. Never mess your sauce again."

Noctis laughed. "No. Not that."

"Then what?"

"Don't forget to call me if there's a food fight." Then they shared a laugh.

"But that wasn't even a food fight."

"I know, But it's a sauce fight." And they laughed again.

They went up to their feet and proceeded to finish making the Lasagne. They served it just in time as everyone had woken up.

"What's cookin?" Serah, rubbing her eyes.

"Just grab a plate." Noctis said, Wiping off the tomato sauce off his face with a towel.

"Where's Light?"

"Here." Lightning said as she served the Lasagne on the table.

"Wow! That looks delicious. Who made it?"

"Me and Noctis."

Serah's face displayed a smirk and eyebrow raised. "Heeyyyy. You like him don't you." teased Serah.

Lightning blushed. "No I don't."

"Don't try to pretend. I heard you say it."

But Lightning didn't reply. Just her arms crossed and her head turning the other way.

"Ok, Just wake everyone up and grab a plate." Noctis uttered.

The three woke up everyone. Noctis went up to Stella.

"Stella, wake up."

Stella groggily, "Mmm... Noctis."

"Wanna eat breakfast?"

Stella displays a smile. "I'd love to."

Noctis helped Stella rise up and helped her. Lightning saw this and She didn't dare to shout or say anything. They grabbed a slice of Lasagne from the dish and Noctis had the last slice. Everyone enjoyed eating. Tidus and Yuna were feeding each other. So did Hope and Vanille. Snow fed Serah and Serah raised her spoon into Snow's mouth. It was a very good breakfast indeed.

Lightning went up to Noctis and asked. "Who's that blonde girl?"

"She's Stella, We met during the 1st concert tour of the band. We were neighbors in a hotel in Leicester, Where she lives at."

"Ok."

Serah came and cut their conversation. "Pardon me, But I think we should go to the beach. It's kinda hot today."

Lightning looked at Serah. "Today? Why so?" Serah countered. "Not today sis. Tomorrow."

Noctis snapped his fingers. "I also remember. We came here to Blenheim for the last stop for the concert tour and a vacation for 2 months."

"Well that's great timing. I've already asked everyone. They agreed." Serah said positively

"It's fine to me." Lightning smirked.

"Same here."

"Ok, We better leave early if we're gonna prepare early." Suggested Serah

"Ok."

"Thanks Noctis." Lightning smiled.

"Ok."

"Let's go guys." shouted Serah.

"Bye Noct"

"Thank you."

"Bye guys." waved Noctis.

They left very fast and Noctis went to the door and closed it. Stella came from behind and hugged him. "Now, we can be alone."

_Alone? No... _

"Stella, come with me."

Stella followed him to the living room. They sat in the couch and Stella rested her head into Noctis's shoulder.

"Stella, What happened when we didn't see each other for 5 years?"

"Nothing. Just… Nothing"

Noctis didn't want to pressure her so he continued. He also remembered about the muffler he left to her. "Where's the muffler?"

"It's in the bedroom."

He noticed her way of speaking wasn't calm as it used to be before. _"What happened? Did this happen all because I was gone for 5 years in her life?"_

Unknown to Noctis, Stella tried to lean in and kiss his cheeks. Noctis immediately rose up and said.

"Tomorrow, Me and my friends are going to the beach. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Then you'd better prepare if you wanna come."

Stella watched Noctis go into his room to prepare his bags.

"You coming or what?"

Stella rose up and followed Noctis into the bedroom. As soon as they went inside, Stella grabbed the muffler and gave it to Noctis.

"Remember this?"

**Noctis P.O.V**

Suddenly, Memories come flying into my mind.

_"Remember me if you always see this. We'll wear it together once we see each other."_

_"I'll come back. I promise."_

_"Till next time."_

Why did I forget?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, It's my old muffler I-" Stella cuts him in mid-sentence.

"Umm, Noctis. Did you remember your promise."

"_What promise?"_

Noctis began to think deep into his mind.

_"Remember me if you always see this. We'll wear it together once we see each other."_

_Oh, That…. _

"Come closer."

Stella went near to Noctis and He wrapped his muffler around the two of them. This only remembered what he did to Lightning.

"Now I remember, I promised that I would wrap the muffler around the two of us didn't I?"

"That's right."

"Thanks for helping me remember."

Noctis carried Stella into the bed and He held her close to his body.

"This is great." Stella's calm voice returned

"Yeah."

Stella leaned in and kissed Noctis on the lips.

"_Kiss ?, No... I have to pretend."_

Noctis smiled and the two hugged for the next minute. Suddenly, They fell asleep.

It was already 2 pm when Noctis woke up. Stella was looking at her.

Noctis groggily. "You aren't supposed to wake up first."

"I'm just used to waking up early." Stella answered.

"We haven't even packed up yet. "

"Let's hurry then."

They rose up and immediately packed up their things. Noctis and Stella gathered everything they needed. It took them 4 hours to finish all of it. Suddenly, Noctis's LG rang.

"Hello?"

"Noct, It's Hope. Listen, Go to our suite right now. We leave for the beach at 6 pm. Serah wants to have a beach night party tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah. Better arrive at 5:30 pm. Snow's already extending the van's deadline to next week."

"Uh Ok, Bye."

"What was that?"

Noctis faced Stella. "We're leaving earlier than I expected. Anyway, Are we set?"

"Yeah."

"Then we better hurry up. We better leave at 5:00 pm. Road traffic's gonna go up at 5:30."

"Ok."

Noctis let Stella take a bath first before it was his turn. He immediately wore his summer shorts and polo. Stella wore her summer dress and sandals. They left 5 minutes before 5. They took a cab and were on the way to Lightning's suite.

Back in Lightning's suite, They were busy preparing. Vanille even let Hope choose which swimsuit she should wear. Lightning had no swimsuit. Serah was kind enough to lend her a white swimsuit. When in fact, Serah planned to get Noctis be more attracted to Lightning. Just then, Serah hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Serah approaches the door and unlocks it, Revealing Snow. "The van is ready outside."

"Oh goodie. Now we wait for Noctis."

"Guys c'mon now. We're gonna leave."

Lightning came out with arms crossed. "Without Noctis?"

"We'll just wait for him in the lobby."

"Well, what about the food? "

Fang and Lebreau came out of the kitchen with 5 baskets full. "It's here."

"Ok, Let's go then."

But before they can leave, "Where's Hope and Vanille?"

Lightning went to Hope's room, opens it and sees that they were just readying up.

"Oh, Just a sec."

Hope was helping Vanille wear her sandals that had 2 straps.

"Now don't lose these sandals. I just bought you these ok?" Hope said.

"Okey-dokey." Vanille skipped off to the door and looked back.

Hope carried up 2 bags, faces Lightning and nods. "Hmph… She didn't even carry her own bag."

"Don't worry, At least it will pay off." comforted Lightning.

"Hope you're right." Hope walked away.

"Ok guys, Did we miss something?" Serah asked.

Then, A voice behind Snow spoke. "You missed us."

Snow moves aside and reveals Noctis and Stella.

"Oh, great timing Noctis and –" Stella cuts Serah in mid-sentence.

"Stella."

"Stella, Ok. Let's go."

They left the suite altogether and went to the lobby. The van was parked in front of the Hotel. Snow opened the sliding door and everyone had the same seat the day before. Stella sat beside Noctis. Lightning also sat beside Noctis. Noctis felt awkward.

"_Jeez. Two girls sitting beside me. I hope there wouldn't be any trouble for Lightning or worse, Me."_

On the way to the beach, Stella relaxed her head on Noctis. Lightning also relaxed her head on Noctis.

Noctis sighed. "Isn't there anything I can do here?" He murmured.

"I heard that." Hope uttered.

Noctis looked at the back to show that Vanille was asleep on Hope's lap with Hope's tummy as her pillow.

"That looks cute." Noctis described.

"Thanks." Hope replied sarcastically.

In the front, Serah answered a call from Tidus

**Serah P.O.V**

_I hear my phone ringing in my bag. Tidus was calling._

_"Serah?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just wanna tell you, Cloud brought Tifa and I brought Yuna with me. Is it ok?"_

_"Yup. Did you bring anything?"_

_"Just clothes and 2 baskets of food."_

_"Ok."_

_"Hey, Is Noct coming?" Tidus asked._

_"Yup and He's…" I looked behind to see Noctis acting a bit awkward with two girls sleeping on his shoulders._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Um, He's ok. I think?"_

_"Ok that's cool. Anyway, Is Hope coming too?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Ok. Just hurry up, We're already setting up the fire place."_

_"Ok. See ya."_

_I ended the phone call and placed my phone back into my bag._

_"This Stella girl, Who is she? How come she knows Noctis before Lightning? Lightning's in for a big disaster. I hope it doesn't happen." I said into my mind_

**Normal P.O.V**

Serah glanced at her watch to check the time. It was already 6:30 pm and the beach was still a long way to go. She closed her eyes as everyone did.

And in a blink of an eye, They finally arrived.

"Serah, wake up. We're here."

"Huh? Oh."

Snow went down and opened the sliding door.

"Alright guys, Wake up we're here." Snow clapped his hands.

"Huh?" Hope looked at Snow with his face still fresh from sleeping.

Everyone woke up. Noctis opened his eyes. He woke up Lightning.

"Light, wake up."

"Mmm. What's the time?"

Noctis glanced on his watch. "About 7:30 pm."

He looked on the other side and saw that Stella was also asleep.

"Stella, Wake up."

Stella did wake up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we here?"

"Obviously."

Noctis grabbed his bag and Lightning's and went out of the van with Stella following him. Serah was at the front desk of a Hotel, reserving a room. The beach shared a parking lot with the Hotel.

"Guys, Same floor. Room 5."

Everyone proceeded to where the room was.

Vanille handed her bag to Hope. "Why do I have to? I'm over loaded." Hope tiringly.

"I'm just excited to see the beach. Ciao!" Vanille went ahead and head straight for the door that led to the beach. Their room was just near to the door leading to the beach. Then, Noctis came along beside Hope.

"What's wrong? Is Vanille that excited?" noticed Noctis.

"Nothing."

"Let her be." He advised

"Hmph.. Women." laughed off Hope.

Their room was just near the door that led to the beach. As soon as Serah opened the door, They left their bags in the living room and went to the beach to meet up with Tidus and Cloud.

* * *

**The camp fire is a nice place for a friendly gathering. But it won't be friendly for Stella. Not by a one shot.**

* * *

**What do you think ?**

**-Pls review**


	10. Chapter 10: Campfire

**Finally, Chapter 10 is here! Thank you for the reviews... I'll treasure them like I always do. Thank you for your support. **

* * *

They left the Hotel and into the beach. There, Tidus, Yuna, Cloud and Tifa were waiting in a campfire. Tidus stood up and went to Hope.

"Hey Hope" greeted Tidus

"Hey." Hope and Tidus shook hands and hugged like men.

"Looking great. By the way, Where's Noctis?"

"Over there." Hope pointed.

Tidus went over to Noctis and greeted him with hands.

Fang and Lebreau settled down the basket of food and sat down on one of the logs. Everyone followed. Lightning was late to come together with Stella. Both ladies sat beside Noctis. They were soon settled.

"Well, Since it's 8 pm. What about a game?" suggested Tidus

"Oh, oh.. How about I see something." Said Vanille.

Cloud answered. "No, Too childish."

"or What about Truth or Dare?" Lebreau suggested.

They answered. "That's fine with me." , "Yeah.", and "Sure."

"Where's a bottle?"

Tidus picked up a bottle beside him, It was an empty bottle of soda. "I have here." He tossed it to Lebreau.

"Ok guys, Whoever gets pointed by this bottle will either choose truth or dare. Ok, Let's begin."

Lebreau spun the bottle and it stopped on Cloud.

"Ok Cloud, Truth or Dare?

"Dare." He replied.

"Ok." Lebreau had a smirk and a sort of a sarcastic look on her face. "I dare you to hug the girl you like."

Cloud stood up and began with Vanille. He was walking slowly to the left. Tifa's heart was beating fast. She closed her eyes. She wasn't sure who Cloud likes. Or was she?

Everyone went. "AWWWW!".

Tifa felt something warming her body. She looked up to see Cloud. Tifa blushed and made a cute noise. Cloud sat beside her. He removed his jacket and placed it on Tifa.

"Ok Cloud, spin the bottle." Cloud spins the bottle and it lands on Hope.

"Hope, Truth or Dare?"

Hope chose, "Truth."

"Hmmm." Lebreau looked at Vanille. "Tell us how much do you love Vanille."

Vanille blushed as the sentence finished.

The shouts of "Tell us." filled the Campfire.

"Ok, ok. Calm guys."

Everyone stared at Hope and lend their ears to him.

"Vanille, She's like the every minute of my life. I really think I can't do anything without her. She's my beautiful star and her kisses are the keys to my heart. She's really the only woman I can ever think of. She's the cutest I've ever met ever since we met during the purge. My life won't be like this if it wasn't for her. "

Hope stood up and sat beside Vanille. Hope leans in and their lips met. Vanille's tears begin to fall and they passionately kiss. Everyone went. "AWWW!"

Hope broke the kiss and Vanille blushed. "Thanks Hope." and they hugged once more.

Afterwards, Hope spins the bottle and lands on Stella.

"Ok Stella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to sit beside the person you love."

Stella remained seated and everyone wondered.

"Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm already sitting beside the person I love." She referred to Noctis.

Lightning saw this and murmured. "Noct?"

"Shh…." He said.

"Ok Stella, Spin the bottle. "

She spins the bottle and slowly landed on Noctis.

"Ok Noct, Truth or Dare?" asked Serah.

"I choose dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Lightning."

Everyone stared at Noctis and began to chant. "Kiss Her, Kiss Her." He looked at Stella.

"Is it ok?"

"It's just a game Noctis." She said.

Noctis gulped and Lightning blushed, saying, "It's ok."

"Well, Here goes."

Noctis looked at Lightning and their eyes meet. He wrapped his hands around Lightning and She wrapped her hands into his neck. They lean in and kiss.

Everyone went. "AWWW!"

Instead of breaking the kiss, The two continued for a few more seconds.

"Ok Noct, You can stop now." spoiled Tidus.

Noctis hears this and they stop. "Sorry, It was a bit long." He whispered.

But Lightning replied. "It's ok, I like it." Noctis smiled at this and they took their seat.

Their game continued throughout the night as Fang brought out marshmallows and some sticks from the basket. They heat it over the campfire as they enjoyed the night.

Eventually, The time of 11:10 pm came.

"What should we do next?" asked Vanille

"We should tell ghost stories next." Suggested Lebreau

"That's a great idea. Does anyone have a good one?" Serah looked left and right.

"I have a good one. " said Snow.

"Go for it."

"Here it goes."

_One night, there was a couple named Benny and Frankie. They were driving on the way to a hotel when a storm rolled in. _

"_Damn, It's pouring." The sound of thunder and lightning succeeded his sentence._

"_We better stop if I were you." Frankie said._

_He nodded and pressed hard on the breaks. Suddenly, The car began to slide and into the guard rail and into a dark part of a forest. The car hits a tree and knocks out the two of them. _

_Shaken, Benny woke up and checked to see if Frankie was alright. She nods and they both leave the car. They checked on the damage. In a distant meter, Frankie sees a figure as the headlight from the car lights up. Benny comes beside Frankie and tells her that the car was lightly damaged. They only need help to push it back to the road. He decides to leave to find a station. Frankie nervously gulped. She decided to close the headlights, lock the doors and wait until Benny comes back. _

_The Hollow of El Fraile. Benny didn't scream about this. He knew that Frankie wanted to lock the door and close the lights was because this street was the site of a man who had a hatchet and killed his own brother for having an alleged affair with his wife. He became filled with uncontrollable rage that his own wife soon followed the same fate as his brother. Till this day, That road was a subject to several incidents of unknown murders of passers-by in the night. The road was usually heavy in traffic in the morning. Many said that the crazed man was still in there with his hatchet and continues to haunt the road._

_Outside the car, Frankie heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness._

_Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind._

_She hears the sound of an officer telling her to come out. She was relieved that Benny must have found an officer. She unlocks the door and a light lights up. There, she saw something._

_Hanging by the tree was the dead body of Benny. His bloody throat had been cut deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. _

_Frankie screamed and tried to make a run for it. In the far away distance, She sees a figure of a man. She had thought that it was an officer, But she was wrong. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real hatchet in his hands. Frankie ran away to the other side. _

_The only thing that she ever saw was the glint of the hatchet blade in the eerie, incandescent light._

"AAHHHHH!" Vanille screamed, Hugging Hope.

"Take it easy Vanille, It's just a story." he calmed her down.

"That was spooky alright." remarked Fang.

"Who's next?"

"I have a good one." raised Tidus.

"Let's hear it."

Tidus glanced at his watch to see it was already 11:55 pm.

"_11:55. Almost midnight. Enough time for one more story. One more story before 12. Just to keep us warm. In five minutes, it'll be the 23rd of May. One hundred years ago on the 23rd of May, Out in the waters around Wellington Point, A small clipper ship drew toward land. Suddenly, out of the night. The fog rolled in. For a moment, they could see nothing, Not a foot ahead of them. And then, they saw a light. My god, it was a fire burning on the shore. Strong enough to penetrate the swirling mist. They steered a course, Toward the light. But it was a campfire, like this one. The ship crashed against the rocks. The hull sheared in two. The mast snapped like a twig. And the wreckage sank with all the men aboard. At the bottom of the sea lay the Grand Edmund with his crew, Their lungs filled with saltwater, Their eyes open and staring into the darkness. And above, As suddenly as it had come,The fog lifted, receded back across the ocean and never came again._

_But it is told by the fishermen and their fathers and grandfathers. That when the fog returns to Essen Bay, The men at the bottom of the sea, Out in the water by Wellington Point, Will rise up and search for the campfire that led them to their dark, icy death. _

_Twelve o'clock._

_The 23__rd__ of May."_

"So, Is that supposed to make us afraid?" Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Oh C'mon, It's a classic I tell you." Tidus ranted.

"Umm?" pointed Cloud to Hope and Vanille.

Vanille was hugging Hope so hard when the story kept on getting scarier. Vanille was shivering even with Hope and her wrapped around a comforter.

Lightning sighed

"Well that's that." said Tidus.

"What should we do next?"

"How about another round of Truth or Dare?"

Everybody nodded and said yes.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Lebreau

"I'll spin it." said Stella.

Stella reaches for the bottle, Places it on the ground and spins it. It stops on Noctis.

"Noctis... again? What's your pick?"

"I'll choose truth this time."

"Ok."

Lebreau was thinking of what to say until Serah spoke first.

"Noctis, Who do you love? Kiss her to prove it." smirked Serah.

Everyone began to chant "Who is it?" It spooked Noctis as he can't even think of what to do. He stood up and looked at both Lightning and Stella. Lightning noticed Stella was looking at him. Noctis was walking back and forth. He can't think of who could it be.

**Noctis P.O.V**

"_Dammit Serah. Why that…."_

"_Stella or Lightning?" It echoed in my head several times. Everyone was chanting" Who Is It" several times. I began to sweat as I was thinking deeper in my thoughts. Everything that I did together with the two ladies were almost the same. But I know that there should be only one._

"_Only You….Lightning or Stella?"_

_I felt uncomfortable….._

"WHO IS IT! WHO IS IT! WHO IS IT!"

_DAMMIT NOCT THINK HARD…._

_Stella Or _

_Lightning….._

_I've made up my mind… I'm Sorry Stel._

**Normal P.O.V**

Noctis was looking at the ground. Everyone noticed that he started to sweat.

"_Noctis?" uttered Lightning in her mind._

Noctis walked slowly towards Lightning and Stella. He stops in front of them. Lightning rose up to check on Noctis.

"Noctis, Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Noctis wraps his hands around Lightning, He leans in and their lips met and it turned out to be a passionate one.

Serah jumped. "I WAS RIGHT!"

Everybody went "AWWW!". Stella, in frustration, left the campfire and went back to the hotel room. Vanille noticed and She and Hope went to follow her.

Then, Noctis breaks the kiss.

"Noctis….." Lightning said, Blushing.

A smile displays in Lightning. Everyone went back to check on Stella. Leaving Noctis and Lightning in the campfire.

"Noctis… One more time. Please." She requested

"I'd love to."

They lean in and share another passionate kiss.

Noctis stopped. "Should we go back?"

"No... one more."

Their lips meet once more. This was certainly the best night that Lightning had in her life.

* * *

**YAY! NOCTIS AND LIGHTNING KISS FOR THE FIRST TIME! But Stella became angry at this. What will she say to Lightning in the following day? Stay tuned for Chapter 11 and find out.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**-Please Review. Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11: Fun in the Beach

The morning came and there were only 2 people sleeping in one of the rooms instead of three. The sun rose up and shined upon them. She opened her eyes to see that it was already morning. A smile ran on her face as she looked at the man who was sleeping beside her. He opened his eyes to see her awake.

"The first time a woman beats me in waking up."

"I wanted to sleep a little more. But with your arms around me. Can I have it?"

"Whatever you say… Light."

She turns around and He carefully placed his arms around her waist. She was in his comforts.

"What will happen if everyone sees us?" She calmly asked.

"We'll gonna never know."

The two closed their eyes and continued to sleep as the clock strikes 7:30am.

"_His arms is so soft. It's around my waist. I've never had this comfort in my whole life. I never did knew that I would find someone who I will fell for. I never showed any signs of every falling in love with someone before we left the old world. Everything was harsh and full of sorrows back then. Now, Everything is better. With him, I'm in peace and I know he will never let go of me. _

_Noctis, I love you. "_

An hour later, A knock woke the two up.

"Light, Wake up. Breakfast."

Lightning and Noctis woke up. "Who was that?"

"Serah. As I said before she always wakes me up."

"Gotta learn to wake up early huh?" He said.

"I'm used to before."

The two rose up and wore their slippers. Lightning brushed her teeth before Noctis did. They left the bedroom together. In the kitchen, Fang was heating up some hot chocolate, She immediately served it while its hot.

"Come and get it." Shouted Fang

The table was loaded with a basket full of bread, A plate of butter, A plate of eggs and bacon, Sausages and 5 bottles of milk.

They took a seat on the breakfast table. Everyone else followed except for Tidus, Yuna, Hope and Vanille. They were playing volleyball in the beach.

Stella woke up in the living room and saw the sight of Noctis with Lightning. She just looked upon the two sadly. She just kept quiet and went to sleep again.

The time of 10am came and Everyone went outside to join with the others playing volleyball. Stella came along but she kept a distance.

Playing on the other side was Serah and Lightning. Noctis was on the other side without a partner. He noticed Stella with her hands at her back and looking at the sand.

"Stella!" He called.

Stella raised her head to reply to Noctis call.

"Wanna join. You're my partner."

A slight smile displays on her face and she ran to Noctis's side and they began to play.

"Let show 'em sis." Serah told her sister. Lightning nodded with a slight smile.

"Stella, Do you play volleyball?" He asked.

"Yeah. I won first place before."

"Good. I know we can do it."

"_We.." At those words, Stella blushed. _

Lightning serves the ball and Noctis misses hitting it.

"Stella, Think fast."

Stella jumped as high as she can hit she hits the ball hard. The ball was heading towards Lightning and she reacted with a forearm pass. The ball was now heading towards Noctis. He jumped and used his head to turn the ball towards Serah. She misses and the ball hits the sand.

"YES!"

"Way to go Noct." Tidus uttered.

"Nice one." Shouted Hope.

Noctis went to Stella. The two shared a hi five. Lightning nodded sideways with a slight smile as she proceeded to serve the ball. Noctis went near to the net and attacked the ball. Serah countered it and the ball was heading straight for Stella. Stella reacted fast and she hits the ball with her head. The ball went up too high and was heading towards Lightning. The ball instead hits the net and lands on Lightning's side.

"NICE ONE!" Hope shouted.

This time, Noctis will serve the ball. The ball was hit too hard and was heading outside. Lightning ran and jumped as high as she could and hits the ball with her head. It now heading for Serah and she did the same and it turned to Stella. Stella wasn't aware that the ball was steering towards her.

"Stella, Think fast!" Noctis shouted.

But before Stella could counter it, It hits her abdomen.

"AW!" Stella thumped

Noctis, Serah and Lightning rushed to Stella.

"Stel, You alright?"

Stella looked at Noctis. "I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"You looked pushed. Better relax for now."

"But who will take my place?"

"We'll find someone. Just relax."

Noctis helps Stella get up and she relaxes on a chair and watches Noctis.

"Right, Now who's gonna be my partner now?" Noctis uttered.

Yuna turned to Tidus. "Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Yuna jumps in. "I will."

"Ok Yuna, Better get ready. Those girls hit hard."

Lightning serves the ball and was headed towards Noctis. Noctis attacks with his head and passes it to Yuna. She bumps it and it was heading towards Serah. She jumps high and hits the ball. Noctis get near to the net and attempts to spike to ball. Lightning does the same. The ball lands on Lightning's side.

"Wooohoooo!" Yuna shouted. She jumps on Noctis and He catches her. The two raised their hands as everyone clapped.

"Nice game Yuna."

"Yeah. Oh, I better return to Tidus now."

"Ok, Go on."

Noctis lets go of her and sees her running and jumping on Tidus. Then Lightning went to Noctis.

"That was a nice game."

"'It sure was." Noctis nodded.

Lightning then hugged Noctis. He places his arms around her.

_Stella saw this. She glared on her. "He was mine first." She uttered in her mind._

Just then, Fang arrives with a plate of fish, fresh from the grill and some bread.

"Come and get it!" She shouted.

"Everyone went to the hut with only a table in there. Fang settled down the food. Lebreau followed with a plate of ribs and some grilled turkey.

"Dig in guys."

Fang went back to distribute plates. She passed it one by one. Noctis grabbed 2 for him and Lightning. Stella went to grab on her own. She refused to look at Lightning or Noctis. Everyone grabbed their piece and had to eat standing up.

Noctis was eating beside a coconut tree. Lightning came to him.

"Hey Noct, Why are you eating beside a tree?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the beach view."

"Don't you know that a coconut might fall on your head?"

"Didn't thought of that." Noctis said, Chewing a piece of tuna.

Suddenly, A coconut fell to the sand.

"Well, There goes your answer." She said.

"Ok, You're right Light."

Noctis and Lightning left the tree and walked back to the hut. Lightning removed a piece of meat from her tuna.

"Open up." She said, Noctis opened his mouth and bit the piece of tuna meat.

"Good." Lightning pinched Noctis cheeks up and down.

"My turn." Noctis removed a piece of his tuna and just like before, Lightning opened her mouth.

Lightning on purpose, Bit Noctis's finger. "OUCH!"

"Don't do that."

"Sorry."

The two instead laughed and shared a quick kiss as they were heading towards the hut.

By afternoon, Everyone played in the beach water except for Stella. She just sat and watched everyone play in the water. There was also high rocks served as a diving place. It was climbed up by Tidus.

"Hey guys watch this." He shouted.

Tidus jumped and rolled 360 degrees and made a perfect dive.

"Whoah! Good one." Hope shouted.

"C'mon Cloud let's see you do it."

"I'll go with him." Hope said.

"Go Hope Go!" Vanille cheered.

Cloud and Hope went up the rocks. They reached the top after a few climbs. The surface was flat and was perfect. Cloud removed his attention and inhaled some air. He didn't hear or felt anything.

"Kick him Hope!" shouted Noctis.

Hope looked at them. Gestured that he can't hear them.

"Kick him Hope! Kick him! Kick!"

And so Hope did. He kicked Cloud and he fell.

Everyone laughed at it. Cloud made funny movements while in the air before making a perfect gesture in diving.

"Woohoo! Hahaha!" Noctis laughed.

Now everyone watched Hope go. But Hope lost his balance and fell to the water.

"Hope- Hahahaha!" Tidus laughed. And everyone's laugh proceeded his.

Hope rose up from the water and shaked his head. He went back to Noctis and the others.

"You ok?" Tidus asked.

"Sorta."

They stayed in the beach until 7pm. It was dinner and everyone had towels with them. Stella sat on the couch, Glaring at Lightning.

An hour later after dinner, Noctis and Lightning sat in the sandy beach.

"I love the night." Lightning uttered

"So do I."

Noctis placed his arms around Lightning as they looked up the sky.

Just then, Stella came.

"Oh hey Stella, Join us."

"_Us…." It was only you and me Noctis._

"Noctis, Hope needs a hand in making a banana smoothie."

Noctis sighed. "That guy couldn't even do a thing without me."

She wasn't joking. Hope was trying to make something for everyone to drink and cool off. Noctis ran and buttoned up his shirt.

"Hey Stella."

"Hi." Stella sat down on the sandy surface.

"Hey, Can I ask, How did you know Noctis before he knew me?"

"That's none of your business." She replied.

"Oh."

"You know what. I'll tell you this."

"What?"

"I was first before you. So stay out of Noctis."

"What?...What's your problem huh?"

"I mean, Noctis was mine first. I'll do anything to make our relationship go back."

**Lightning P.O.V**

_What? _

_What's going on. Is there something going on with Noctis and Stella?_

_I find out soon enough. I know that Noctis would never do this._

**Normal P.O.V**

Noctis arrived with 3 glasses of smoothies

"Hey there, Want some smoothies."

Lightning and Stella rose up but Stella pushed Lightning and ran to Noctis.

"Thank you." She said, Grabbing a glass of smoothie from his hands.

Lightning rose up and decided to just act as if nothing happened.

"I'll have one please."

The three went back to the room with their smoothies.

That Night, Lightning was being comforted in the arms of Noctis.

"Noct,"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Anything."

"Is there something going on with you and Stella?"

_Huh? Why would Light ask that question. Does it have to do something with what happened in the beach earlier?_

"We used to before."

"Ok."

"Was it true that You loved Stella before you met me?"

_I can't lie. I have to tell the truth._

"Yes. Five years ago. We only had a day to be together. I fell only for one day and that's it."

"One last question. Are you still in love with her?"

"No. The past is the past. You have to know it."

Noctis cupped Lightning's cheeks. "No matter what Light, You're the only one I love. The past is the past and I left it. Stella, I don't know. Just remember that you're the only one I'll ever love and will ever be."

And in those words, a smile appeared on Lightning's face. "Thank you Noctis."

They lean in and share a kiss as the time continues to roll in.

* * *

**That was only a part of Stella trying to take Noctis back. What more in the next to happen. How will Stella fight for him if Noctis is already in love with Lightning. Find out in Chapter 12.**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Pls review.**


	12. Chapter 12: 1506

"Time to go Serah." Lightning shouted

"Coming."

What could be more sad than leaving the place you had fun in. They were going back to Oakwood. Noctis decided to go with them along with Stella. It was almost 3 in the afternoon when they left.

The sounds of crunches sounded as Vanille was biting a chocolate bar with almonds.

"Open wide." She faced Hope.

"No thanks. I'm kinda full."

"Okey-dokey." She said cheerfully. Then Hope placed his arms around her.

Lightning was still sitting beside Noctis while Stella sat on the other side. Stella was just rested on the window while Noctis had his arms around Lightning, who was snoozing.

Almost everyone had their eyes closed and was about to fall asleep and so they did. In a blink of an eye, They were already in Oakwood.

"Ok guys, wake up. We're here." Snow raised his voice.

Everyone woke up and reached for their bags. The big baskets of food had to be handed outside first then everyone preceded to leave the van. It was almost 7 in the evening when they arrived on the hotel. No one even wanted to eat when they reached to suite.

"Home sweet home." Serah uttered.

"Jeez, I'm kinda tired after all that driving." Snow moaned and left to go to bed.

Hope came in, Carrying a sleeping Vanille. Everyone looked at her and Lebreau described.

"Whoah. Was she this tired?"

"Not exactly." Hope said as he was going back to his room with his bag on his back.

"Man, I think I'm going for a cup of tea." Fang said, tiringly. "You coming Lebreau?"

"Sure." She said.

Noctis, Lightning and Stella were left in the living room.

"Well I think I better go back to my suite. Getting kinda tired too." He said.

"Hey Noctis." Lightning called out. And Noctis faced her.

"Would you mind if I visit your suite tonight?"

"Sure. No problem."

Suddenly, Stella interrupted. "Come on Noct, I wanna go."

"Ok Stel, Just wait."

Noctis turned to Lightning. "Meet you in my suite."

"I will." She smiled and walked up to Noctis and gave him a kiss. This secretly angered Stella.

"Bye."

"See you." He said. Lightning went to the door and locked it as soon Noctis left. She immediately went to her room and prepared her things.

**Lightning P.O.V**

_One night with Noctis… What could possibly go wrong. A knock on my door interrupted my packing._

"Who is it?"

"Light, It's me, Serah."

_I went to the door and opened it._

"What is it?" I asked

"Um, Fang wanted me to ask you if you wanted tea and-" Her sight of my clothes on the bed interrupted her sentence.

"Where are you going?" Serah asked me like in a sarcastic way with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

I can't lie. "To Noctis's suite."

"Oooooo. What will you do there?"

"Is there something wrong of just visit someone in his suite?"

Serah was a bit embarrassed. "Um. Nothing, Um… Sorry Light…. I'm just kinda…Um….. Curious." She stuttered.

I sighed. "Nevermind. Just watch over my room when I leave ok?"

"Sure."

Then I picked up my bags and proceeded to go to the front door.

"Bye Light."

"Bye." I said with a slight smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

In Noctis's suite, He was relaxing on his sofa with Stella rested on his shoulders.

"Is there anything you have with Lightning?" She asked.

Noctis was at loss of words. Did Stella had anything to do between the two of them?

"Stella, We're just friends ok." He told her.

Stella was determined to look for an answer. "Then why are you so snuggled around her?"

"Stel…." Noctis was feeling irritated. "Stel, How many times do I have to tell you that I'm only friends with her?"

She replied. "Then I'll ask you. Do you still love me?"

Noctis was really irritated with her. "What's wrong with you. Why are you asking me those questions?"

"Then what's with you kissing her."

"What's your problem with that?"

Suddenly, Quietness ruled in the suite.

Noctis tried to talk again. "Don't tell me Stel. You're jealous of Lightning."

But Stella replied with a quick rush to her room.

_"What's wrong with her?" He thought_

He sat back on the sofa and received a call from Lightning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Noctis, It's me."

"Hey Light. Where are you now?"

"I'm stuck in a traffic jam but I'm on the way."

"Good. How's Hope by the way?"

"Oh, He's probably sleeping right now. Looked too tired when he was carrying Vanille back to their room."

"Yeah, I saw that. Anyway, I hope you can arrive a bit earlier."

**Lightning P.O.V**

"Ok I will, See you." I ended the call and looked at the necklace that He gave me early morning ago.

***Earlier Morning**

I was standing on the beach and I was looking at the sunrise. It was beautiful like My Relationship with Noctis. I looked forward with a smile on my face. I didn't notice Noctis was coming from my back until he covered my eyes with his hands. I turned around and I saw him.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." He said.

"Didn't you know that we're gonna leave today?"

"Doesn't matter. I was roaming around the shops and I bought you this."

On his hands was a Necklace that had the Letters of N and L tied together.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Turn to your back."

I turned around and He softly locked it around my neck. I looked at the necklace and I looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Do you like it?"

"I sure do."

And I placed my hands around him and we shared a kiss.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from ever loving you Light. I promise."

I looked towards his face and I said. "I know that."

And we walked on the beach with our arms together. We had one last roam around the beach. We told stories and what really pleases that two of us. He was the only one that I needed to complete my life. He was my special someone.

**Normal P.O.V**

Noctis rose up from the couch and went to his kitchen to make tea. He faced the door that led to Stella's room.

"What could she be up to?" He wondered.

"Guess I'll never know. Mind as well finish heating up this tea."

He went to his room and took a hot bath.

"_Stella wasn't like this. What could she be doing in her room. What is she up to? Damn it Noct. That was Five years ago and I'm still thinking of her. What could go wrong ?"_

He rose up from his bathtub, wore his clothes and went to his bed. He lied down comfortably and began to think as he waited for Lightning.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He rose up and went to open it.

"Stella?"

"Hey Noctis. Just wanna tell you that the tea's ready."

"C'mon."

Stella followed him to the kitchen and took a seat on the dining table. She watched him as he was pouring milk into the pot of tea.

She grabs her cup and politely waits for Noctis to serve it. He leaves the kitchen and goes to the dining table where Stella was waiting. He pours the hot tea on the two cups.

"Drink it while its hot."

As the two of them sipped tea, Stella spoke out.

"Noctis."

"Yeah?"

She was nervous. "How did you know Lightning?"

Noctis sighed. "Stella, Didn't I told you that I don't wanna talk about that again?"

"You didn't told me to."

Noctis paused a bit and decided to tell her. "We met in a concert ok. That's all."

"No there's still something and I want to know it." She said.

"Are we going through with this again? I tired of telling you those things ok."

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because you like her over me?"

"Stella, That's enough ok." And he had one last sip before going to the door to unlock it.

Stella followed him and he turned around.

"You won't stop will you?" He said.

"No." Stella suddenly leaned in and kissed Noctis. Noctis was trying to fight back. She was trying to push him to the wall and away from the door. Noctis tried to push her away from him

"Stella. Stop it-" Noctis cried out.

But she didn't. She just kept of pinning his arms on the wall.

In the Hotel's lobby, Lightning had just arrive.

"Good Evening Ma'am. Will you be staying with us."

"No. I'm visiting someone."

"Ok Ma'am. I'll just allow you to roam in the hotel. Just come back here if you need any help."

"Ok. Thank you."

Lightning went to the elevator and went inside. She pressed 15 and it was non-stop. She reached floor 15 and proceeded to Noctis's suite at 1506. On her way, She was nearing the suite when she heard a bump.

"Noctis?" She uttered.

She knocked on his door and opened it. She didn't expect that the door was unlocked. It revealed something ….

Stella and Noctis looked towards the doorway and Lightning was shocked.

"N-Noctis…"

He was on the floor with Stella on top of him.

He rose up. "Light. Please. It wasn't my fault."

She picked up her bag and proceeded to run to the elevator. Noctis gave chase.

"Lightning…Light!" He cried out.

He reached her and she turns around and slaps his face.

"How could you?"

"Light. Honest. It wasn't my fault. Stella was-" But he was interrupted.

"You're Lying." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

The elevator opened and Lightning went it. She immediately pressed the Ground Floor button and the Elevator door closed.

"Light…Lightning…"

Noctis sat down on the wall in front of the elevator places his hands on his head. Thinking of what will happen to their relationship.

* * *

**What will happen to their relationship. Will Stella really get Noctis back ? or Will Lightning understand Noctis? Find out in Chapter 13**

* * *

What do you think?

Pls review. Thank you


	13. Chapter 13: Still In Love

**Noctis P.O.V**

I felt tired after waking up from my bed. I was thinking about Lightning. I really don't know what will happen next. I decided to stay with Prompto in the Merlin Hotel, Just near Earl Grey Hotel. He politely accepted and I decided to end my stay in the hotel without Stella even knowing. I left quietly early in the morning.

I received a call from Prompto. "Hello?"

"Hey Noct. Your room is ready and cleaned up."

"Good."

"I'm already making some coffee if you want to ?"

"No thanks."

"Ok. Well, I'll just see you when you arrive."

"Ok. Bye."

I ended my call only to receive another call from Serah.

"Hello?"

"Noctis, What did you do?"

"I did nothing Serah. Listen I-" But She interrupted.

"You know what Noct. Don't even try to speak to Lightning again."

Then she hung up. Why can't they even let me finish. I was still worried on what will happen to me and Lightning. I'm determined to get her back. I closed my eyes and In a blink of an eye, I arrived on Merlin Hotel.

"Thank you. Here's the fare."

I left the side walk and went inside the hotel. I was greeted by the clerk.

"Good morning Sir. Weill you be staying with us?"

"No Ma'am. I have a friend who invited me."

"Ok. Suit yourself."

I went to hall where Prompto's suite was. It was just in the ground floor. Room 9. I walked towards and knocked on his door.

"Hey Noct. Great timing. Come in."

I came in and I removed my shoes.

"Your room is over there." He pointed. "You look tired. You better get some rest."

"Thanks."

I went inside room and I lied down on the bed. Closing my eyes and fading off to sleep.

**Lightning P.O.V**

I was sitting on my chair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Serah came in and she said to me. " I was able to talk to him. I told him not to speak to you again sis."

"Good."

She spoke up. "You know, You shouldn't be like this to Noctis at all. Probably it was an accident."

"I saw it with my own eyes Serah. Stella was with him."

"Sis. Maybe you should talk to Stella about this. You'll never really know what could be the truth."

But I refused. "Didn't I told you before NO…"

She sighed and left my room. Though I was thinking that she could probably be right.

I looked on the necklace that Noctis gave me and I removed it and placed it on the table beside my bed.

I decided to sleep and close my eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day, Noctis woke up by the sound of Prompto's knocking.

"Hey Noct. I got news for you."

He rose up and unlocked the door.

"Hey. I was able to book a flight for Paris."

"Why? Do you even have a reason to fly to Paris?"

"It's just south of this country. And I love Paris."

"Well, Who are you taking with?"

"You are."

Noctis became silent before uttering out. "Probably I'll spend my other days of vacation in that city."

"Yeah. If you really want to."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok bro."

Prompto left and Noctis sat on the bed. He then receives a phone call.

"Lightning?"

He slides the screen and the call begins.

"Hello Light?"

"Noctis, I didn't call you for a personal reason. I'm calling you because I want to meet you at a coffee shop near here tomorrow evening."

"Ok." He said quietly

And Lightning hung up and Noctis puts his phone down on the bed.

**The Next Day. 7pm.**

Noctis was waiting in the coffee shop and He sees Lightning enter the shop.

He didn't want to hug it out with her so he decided to just be calm. They took their seats.

"Noctis…." She spoke out.

She was taking out something from her purse.

Noctis was surprised. It was the necklace he gave her before they left the beach.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry Noctis. I don't want to get hurt again."

"So, You're saying you're distancing away from me?"

"Yes."

The two became silent. Neither the two didn't speak a line. Noctis just took the necklace, placed it on his pocket and left Lightning.

Lightning looked at Noctis as He was walking farther and farther from the coffee shop. She immediately rose up and went back to her room in the suite. She sat on her chair and looked at the stars.

She remembered all the things that Noctis had told her about it.

**Flashback.**

_"What do you like about the night?" Lightning asked._

_"It gives me my personality. Just calm and quiet. I love seeing those stars in the sky, especially Polaris. It never moves, It just stays that way.__ "_

**She remembered their conversation during the visit to the museum.**

_"Is it your first time visiting a museum?" _

_"Obviously." _

_"Now you're being coldish again. Just like Hope told me."_

_"Why you.."_

_"Don't lie, It's true."_

_"Ok, You win. For now."_

_"Ok, whatever you say….. Granny." _

_"I heard that… Grandpa."_

**The stroll in the park.…**

_"Autumn... I love Autumn."_

_"I love it too. Including Winter."_

_"Hehe, I've always wanted to see snow." Lightning said._

_"You'll love it. It's a wonderful sight."_

_"When does it usually snow?"_

_"After Autumn."_

_Noctis removed his muffler... "Now you can't get cold."_

_"Thank you."_

_"When do you think will this autumn end?" _

_"I don't know. But I hope that I'll see Winter. I'm excited about it."_

_"Me too."_

And also, The night party in the beach where She remembered her first kiss from him.

***End of Flashback.**

Lightning remembered everything that She and Noctis did. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered everything.

She didn't know that because of everything She and Noctis did, She can't just let go of him.

**The Next Morning.**

Serah was sitting on the breakfast table when she saw Lightning coming to sit down. She approached her and said.

"What's the matter?"

"It's-"

"I know Light. It's Noctis right."

Lightning nodded.

"What is it? Don't tell me. You can't let him go. You're just too in love with him aren't you."

" I am."

"Well, If you want to find out for yourself. Talk to Stella. There's something probably that Stella knows."

"Probably you're right."

"I'll go with you sis."

"Thanks."

Lightning and Serah immediately went to take a bath. They wanted to leave earlier and find Stella. She is staying in Earl Grey Hotel, Where Noctis stayed previously.

They took a cab and left for the hotel. Lightning spots Stella outside the hotel and ran to her.

"Stella. Can we talk."

Stella's smile displays in front of Lightning. "Sure."

They talk in a coffee shop near the hotel.

"Stella… Tell me. Did you and Noctis had any relationship before?"

"Yes….. 5 years ago."

"Well, What about today?"

A long face displays on Stella's face and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Stella…"

Stella nodded sideways.

"What happened."

Then Stella told everything to Lightning.

**Stella P.O.V**

I said. "I met up with Noctis earlier today."

**Flashback  
*11am at Noctis's room in Prompto's Suite**

"Stella, I told you before that I-"

But I interrupted Noctis when I handed his muffler back. The muffler was given to me by Noctis 5 years ago before he left me.

"My muffler?"

"Noctis. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Why?"

"I realized how much you loved Lightning and I wanted you to be happy."

But he said to me. "Stella, I can be happy with anyone."

"I know that Noctis. But you are more happier if you're with the woman you love, And It's Lightning."

"I don't understand." He said to me.

"It's just that I feel that I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I know that I'll find someone who I can be with. "

"I see." He said.

"What was Lightning to you?" I asked

"Well…. She's…..She's someone really special and-"

But I interrupted him with one last kiss and I broke it off immediately as tears were flowing out of my eyes.

"Noctis….. I'm willing to let you go. Lightning is the woman you'll be happy with and I'm sure of it. I'll let you go with a kiss."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Noctis's face displays a smile and we shared a hug.

"Thank you, Stella" Noctis said.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lightning. Noctis needs you. He wants you back."

"I see. Thank you Stella."

Lightning and Stella shook hands and they ended their conversation.

**Meanwhile in Noctis's room.**

"Hey Noct, Cloud and Tidus isn't gonna wait." Prompto said.

"Ok wait."

Noctis and Prompto were preparing for a formal dinner with Cloud and Tidus. He sprayed on some perfume and fixed his hair nicely. And the two left the suite.

"Is this ok?" Prompto asked, He was putting a handkerchief on his coat pocket.

"Fine."

"Then we're good."

Noctis didn't left anything. Everything he needed was with him.

**3 hours later in Lightning's Suite.**

"Hey guys, Guess who just became friends with." Serah cried out.

Lightning and Stella came inside the suite.

"Congrats." Lebreau said

"Nice one." Snow shouted

and Everyone's cheers followed.

"Ok guys, Come and get it." Fang shouted, with a tray of pasta in her hands.

"C'mon Stella, Don't be shy." said Lightning. Stella nodded.

"I'll turn on the T.V" Vanille said.

_A breaking news came up. _

_"This just in. A car carrying two members of the band "Starry Night" has met with an accident. The front wheel of the car popped and hit a guard rail and flipped on the other side of the road. The paramedics arrived earlier on the scene and they have confirmed that the passengers were Prompto Argentum and Noctis Lucis Caelum._

At this news, Lightning burst into tears. Stella and Serah comforted her as Lightning's tears can't stop falling from her eyes.

_C__urrently, Prompto only has a minor injury and is being treated now while Noctis is the most injured. The paramedics had confirmed that he has a fractured hip, Pneumothorax from broken ribs, and scratches. He is currently being rushed to St. George's Hospital not far from the highway. _

_Please stay tuned as we continue to provide latest news from Noctis's treatment at St. George's Hospital. _

Hope's tears also fell as well as Serah, Stella and Vanille. Lightning's tears can't stop falling even with the comforts of her friends.

* * *

**What will become of Noctis after the accident? Will He survive and What will Lightning do? Find out on Chapter 14 **

* * *

What do you think?

Pls Review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14: Coma

"Hurry up. Rush him to the operating room."

"Make way."

"Stay with us Noct. C'mon. You're gonna make it !" Prompto cried out.

**In Lightning's suite.**

"Hurry up guys. We better go to the Hospital." Snow called.

"Light, C'mon." Serah called out.

They were rushing to the van as fast as they can. Lightning can't stop shedding tears. They reached the van in the parking area.

"Get in. Hurry."

"I'll call Prompto now." Hope uttered.

Snow started the engine as soon as he got in. Hope closed the sliding door of the van.

"Calm Lightning… I'm sure Noctis will be alright." Stella sobbed.

Snow left the parking area and drove through the streets of Blenheim with the emergency lights on.

**Hope P.O.V**

I took out my phone and attempted to contact Prompto. "Hello?"

"Hey Prompto, Where's Noctis now?"

"He's in the operating room."

"Is he doing fine?"

"Hopefully. I don't wanna see him die young."

"Just call me if the doctors have an update on him."

"Ok. Bye."

I hung up at the same time as he did.

I was in a praying like stance. I'm praying that my friend wouldn't die this way. Lightning can't stop crying even with Vanille, Serah and Stella comforting her. I know that someone like Noctis will never die.

**Normal P.O.V**

10 minutes later, They reached St. George's Hospital and left the van fast. They rushed to the front desk. Snow was the first to ask on where is Noctis being treated.

"Ma'am. Where is Noctis Caelum being treated?"

"He's in the operating room. On that hall over there."

"Thank you."

"C'mon guys."

Everyone followed Snow. The operating room was just ahead and in front of it was Prompto, who had an arm cast on his hand.

"How's Noctis?" said Hope.

"Don't know. I'm hoping that he'll be ok."

Just then, A doctor came out of the operating room.

"Doc, How is he?"

"Are you the family of Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

"Yes. Yes we are." said Hope.

"I bring you the news about him. We are able to successfully remove the glass shards on his arms. But We found that he had 6 broken ribs, A hole on his lungs and bruises on his face. "

"What else?"

"Well, To tell you, Noctis is in a coma. We are not yet sure about the percentage of his chance to live. We'll update you as soon as possible. We are going to work non-stop to ensure his survivability."

"Ok Doc. Thank you."

The doctor went back inside as Lightning fell to the floor and broke into a second burst of tears.

"Lightning. You heard what the doctors said. Noctis is in a coma and they aren't sure on what will happen."

"Looks like we'll receive a reply within 12 hours guys. Better rest up." said Snow, Closing his eyes.

"Lightning. I'll stay up the whole night for you." Stella said.

A smile displays on Lightning's face. "Thank you Stella." She said, wiping her tears.

"Just close your eyes sis. I'll stay up too."

At this, Lightning felt better and close her eyes to sleep.

**The Next Morning…..**

"Light, wake up."

Lightning groggily."Mmmm. What time is it?"

"About 7 am." Serah said.

The doctor came out of the operating room.

"Doc, What's the news?" Hope asked.

"Noctis is still in a coma and He has a 20 percent chance of living. "

Lightning heard what the doctor said and immediately rose up from the chair.

"What! How will he live if he is close to dying?"

"Miss, To increase his survivability chance, We must make a hole in his neck to provide air to his lungs. Therefore, He will be unable to sing for the rest of his life."

Lightning rose her voice up so loud that everyone had woken up. "NO! I tell you this. Noctis would rather die than he wouldn't be able to perform on stage together with his band."

"If that's the case, His survivability rate would be reduced."

"I don't care! Find another way to repair his lungs. "

The doctor sighed. "If you insist Ma'am." And he went back to the operating room.

"What was that for?" Hope asked.

"Nothing. You guys just go back to sleep."

Lightning sat down and went back to sleep. Moments later, Snow woke them up.

"Guys, I've decided to check in a hotel for 6 days. It's just beside the Hospital."

"What? What about-" Serah was cut in mid-sentence.

"I know. But we'd rather stay beside Noctis. At least until he wakes up."

"But what about our clothes."

"We'll go back to Oakwood and take some from our closets."

"Ok. But who will stay?"

Prompto stood up. "I'll stay."

"Ok Prompto. Just text me if there is news about Noctis's condition."

"I will Hope."

Everyone left the hospital and Snow drove back to Oakwood. They immediately went to the suite and packed up everything they needed. Stella took a cab back to her suite to pack up a few clothes. She returned back a couple of minutes later.

**In Lightning's room….**

"Light you ok?" asked Serah

"Huh? I'm ok. I hope that the doctor will find a way."

"I'm sure sis. Eventually, He'll be looking for you."

A smile escaped Lightning was she went on to finish packing up. After that, Lightning and Serah went to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Ok guys, Everyone set?"

"Ok. We're all set. Stella's on the way and-" a knock interrupted Snow.

Snow proceeded to open the door and revealed Stella.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hey Stella, Nice timing. We were just about to leave."

"Well, What are we waiting for?" Stella said.

They left the suite at 12 noon and departed for the hotel near St. George's Hospital.

While they were on the road, Stella came up to Lightning.

"You feeling better?"

"No. I'm just worried about Noctis's condition."

"There, There. I'm sure he'll be fine. " Stella comforted.

Just then, Hope's phone ringed.

**Hope P.O.V **

"Hello?"

"Hope. It's me. Prompto. The doctor told me that-"

"What?"

"Noctis's breathing is being supported by a respiratory machine as they are repairing his lungs. The doctor told me that Noctis is doing fine."

"Good. We'll see you there."

"Ok. Bye."

I touched Lightning's shoulders and she turned her hear to me.

"The doctors told me that Noctis's breathing is being supported by a respiratory machine while they repair his lungs. His condition is going fine."

I saw a slight smile escape from Lightning's lips.

I felt a bit tired and I wanted to close my eyes and in a blink of an eye. We arrive.

**Normal P.O.V**

An hour later, They arrived at the hotel and as soon as they booked up. The went to the elevator.

"Ok. Room 565. Floor 5."

"Floor 5 it is." Vanille said, Pressing the button.

They reached the 5th floor and their room was just in front of the elevator. Once they got inside, They left their bags in the living room and immediately went to the Hospital and went back in front of the operating room.

"How's Noctis?"

"His lungs are currently being repaired."

"That's good news." Serah said.

"But one thing. Noctis is still in a coma. The doctor told me that hopefully by the time his lungs are repaired, He would be quite awake and won't be in a coma anymore." Prompto explained.

"I hope that happens." Hope said.

"Well, It's still 2 pm. We should grab a late lunch."

"Yeah." Prompto agreed

"I know that the hospital has a cafeteria here. We can have lunch there."

"Let's go then."

Prompto came across a nurse. "Excuse me, Where is the cafeteria here?"

"Just straight ahead. Over there." The nurse pointed.

"Ok. Thank you."

They saw the cafeteria and went in. They took their seats in the tables as Snow, Hope and Prompto went to order.

Hope went back to the table first. Just then, He receives a phone call.

**Hope P.O.V**

My phone was ringing and Tidus was calling me.

"Hey T?"

"I heard about what happened to Noctis."

"I know."

"How's he now?"

"Noctis's lungs are being treated. His breathing is being supported by a respiratory machine. But He's still in a coma."

"Man….. Anyway. Me, Squall and Cloud will be coming there to check on Noctis."

"Ok bro. I hear you."

"Ok. Bye."

I ended my call just as Prompto and Snow returned to the table.

"Hey Prompto." I called.

"Yeah?"

"Cloud, Squall and Tidus are coming here. They'll be checking on Noctis."

"Great. Hopefully we can receive the good news."

"Hope you're right."

Just then, The food was served and we quietly ate our late lunch.

**Normal P.O.V**

At 7 pm in the evening, Cloud, Tidus and Squall arrived and met with Prompto in the front desk.

"Where's Noctis?" Squall asked.

"He's in the operating room. Come with me."

The three followed him to the operating room where Lightning and the rest were sitting. Waiting for another confirmation.

"What's the news?" asked Tidus

"Nothing yet. They've been repairing his lungs for 15 hours now. I hope we could receive the news early tonight." Hope expected.

"Hope you're right." said Tidus

**5 hours later, 12 midnight…..**

Everyone was asleep except for Hope. He was waiting on the confirmation about Noctis's current condition.

The doctor came out of the operating room and everyone woke up on the opening of the door.

"How is he Doc?"

"Sir, I bring you news that we had just repaired Noctis's lungs after 20 surgery hours and we are now moving him to an ICU. He should be no longer in a coma by now."

"Oh thank you Doc." Hope said.

"Guys, Noctis is doing fine about now. He'll be moved to the ICU."

"Please, Follow us to the ICU. But you must stay outside."

"Ok."

Everyone followed the doctor to the ICU while the other surgeons rush Noctis to the ICU.

At this news, Lightning felt a little relieved. She was able to breathe freely.

They arrived on the ICU where Noctis was taken inside the room.

"Well, We're going back to the suite near here. Who'll stay?"

"I'll stay." Prompto volunteered.

"Prompto, again?"

"I would rather prefer the watch over the condition of my friend rather than leaving him."

"Ok. If it's ok with you." Hope said.

They left the hospital and went to the suite. Lightning wanted to sleep alone in her room. Wanting to think of Noctis.

**Lightning P.O.V **

Once I reached my room, I dressed up into my bed gown and lied down the bed, I was thinking about Noctis. I'm hoping that he'll be ok . At least now that he's a bit ok. I can rest up a bit and try to just believe that Noctis will be ok.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"_Lightning…Lightning…."_

_I was in this weird place where there are flowers around me and the sun was shining."_

"_Lightning….Lightning…."_

_I could somehow hear the voice that sounded like Noctis._

"_Noctis?"_

_I went to where the voice was coming from. There, I saw in a far distance, A man who dressed up in a black suit. And It was Noctis._

"_Noctis…."_

"_Lightning…."_

"_Please tell me, I'm not dreaming."_

"_Lightning…." He whispered softly_

_He caressed my pink hair and leaned in and kissed me softly._

"_Noctis….. Is this real?"_

"_Lightning…..I'm here. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you." _

_At those words, I was loss of words and I smiled instead. _

"_We'll be ok, Won't we?"_

"_Just remember Lightning. I'm always waiting for you. No one will take over you place in my heart."_

_And we both leaned in and kiss. _

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lightning." A knock on Lightning's door woke her up.

"Lightning." It was Hope.

She rose up and proceeded to open the door.

"Lightning, Prompto wants us to come to the hospital fast."

"Ok." She wondered and didn't spend another minute.

Lightning immediately dressed up and followed Hope to the hospital. They went back to the ICU where Serah and the rest were waiting.

"Prompto. How's Noctis."

A smile displays on his face. "Lightning, The doctor told me earlier that Noctis is no longer in a coma after 2 days."

Lightning was overjoyed. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. But a machine still supports his breathing. "

"Well at least now everything is going better."

Then, The doctor came out of the ICU.

"How's Noctis doc?" Prompto asked.

"Noctis is currently doing fine. We have just attached a cast on his arm and He's quite awake."

"Oh. Thank you." said Lightning.

The doctor went back inside the ICU and Lightning relaxed together with her friends.

* * *

**Noctis is no longer in a coma. What will be Lightning's reaction especially when the one she loves is back to good health. Find out on Chapter 15.**

* * *

What do you think?

Pls review. Thank you... :)


	15. Chapter 15: Recovering

**A few weeks later….**

Lightning and the rest ran towards Noctis in the ICU with a cake and balloons.

"Hey Noctis. C'mon wake up. We're gonna have fun you know." Prompto said.

Serah took out a laptop.

"Hey Noctis, Look at his. Lightning made a photo of You and Light as his wallpaper. Everything is fine now. See"

"Yeah. Look at that." And every sentences followed as Noctis still didn't respond.

Hope turned on Noctis's heartbeat, displayed on a monitor.

"Guys look." Hope pointed to the monitor.

Noctis's heartbeat slowly began to return to normal.

"Yes! Do something more. Anything that could make him smile."

"Umm. Ok. What about-" Stella cuts Serah.

"Hey. I still have Noctis's muffler here."

"What do we do with it?"

"Umm….Umm…. I know. Noctis did this to me."

Stella dragged Lightning near the bed and wrapped Noctis's muffler around her.

"Stella what's this?"

"Just follow my pace." She said, tying Noctis's muffler around her.

Stella and Lightning turned to Noctis.

"Hey Noctis, Look. Lightning's wearing your muffler. Look."

They gained no response.

"What else do you guys have in mind?" Tidus asked.

They kept thinking until Serah….

"Hey Light, I just remembered. I bought a locket with you and Noctis's picture in it."

"C'mon, C'mon. Wear it." Hope jabbered.

Serah quickly passed the locket to Lightning and she proceeded to wear it around her neck. She opens the locket and shows it in front of Noctis's eyes.

"Noctis look. Lightning is wearing a locket with a picture of you and her. Look, Look." Stella said.

Still, No response. But…..

"Look." Hope and everyone else looked at the monitor.

Noctis's heartbeat returns to normal.

"Hahaha." Snow laughed with joy.

"YAY!." Vanille jumped.

Everyone is overjoyed. Lightning's tears fell with joy as her face displays a smile.

"Do more, Do more." Tidus uttered.

"What else should we try then ?"

"I know." Stella said. She whispers something into Lightning's ears.

"Ok."

The two faced Noctis.

"Hey Noctis, Remember that Stella told you that she'll happy by finding someone right? Well look."

Stella dragged Prompto beside her.

"Stella and Prompto are going out now. Look. Look" Lightning pointed to them.

"Umm…. Yeah. We're really going out Noct. I'm treating her for dinner tomorrow." Prompto spoke.

"See. There's nothing to be worried about. Stella is all settled up. She's fine. Fine…. " Lightning said.

Suddenly, Noctis's right hand shook and his eyes and head began to move.

"Noctis?...Hey Noctis. Noctis" She waved her hand.

"Hey guys. Look." Hope uttered.

They were overjoyed as soon as Noctis began to move again.

"It's all fixed now. Prompto and Stella are going out together."

"Lightning..." Noctis murmured.

Lightning leaned her ears to Noctis.

"You silly guys…. Stop fibbing." A smile escapes Noctis's face even with a neckbrace around his neck.

Lightning, in delight smiled together with her friends as they finally hear Noctis speak. They party beside him and enjoy.

**The Next Day….**

Lightning and her friends was on the way to the ICU room with other members of Starry Night. Lightning sees Stella moving out of the ICU room.

"Lightning….." Stella uttered.

On the doorway of the ICU room, Everyone sees a nurse and Prompto with Noctis sitting in a wheelchair with a smile on his face and the neckbrace gone.

At first sight, Lightning smiles and tears of joy flows from her eyes. She rushes to Noctis and hugs him. Everyone smiles and goes to Noctis. They follow the nurse to Noctis's hospital room. By this time, Noctis didn't need a respiratory machine to support his breathing.

**An hour later…**

Lightning was keeping Noctis company. She sat on a chair beside his bed. The air-conditioner was cooling the room enough. Lightning went beside Noctis and caressed his cheeks.

"I thought I was a dead man since the accident. "

Lightning displays a smile and cuddles him.

"Light….."

She stops cuddling him as soon as he whispered something. "Yeah?"

Noctis moves his right arm and began to remove the buttons on his hospital gown near his chest. What revealed made tears flow out from her eyes..

"What !?"

Noctis revealed something that was tied around his neck. It was the necklace that Noctis gave to Her during their last visit to the beach weeks ago.

"I didn't know you kept it all this time. I thought that you would throw it away. Why? Why'd you kept it ?"

"Lightning. I never said that I don't love you. I've worn this ever since the accident. The doctors never even laid their hands on it."

Noctis placed his hands on Lightning's cheeks.

"Light. I told myself that if something happens, I'd never remove this necklace even if I die. At least until you come and take it from me. I love you Light."

Lightning smiled as he watched Noctis remove the necklace and tries to put it around Lightning's neck. She helps him lock it in place.

"Thank you Noctis. I love you too."

Lightning cuddled Noctis and he cuddles her with only his right arm.

Later that evening, Lightning decided to stay in the hospital as the rest left for the hotel. It was a cold and windy night. The two were in the comforts of each other.

"Light… You're warm." Noctis whispered.

Lightning slightly smiles and places her head on his abdomen. "I missed doing this." She said.

"What do you think will the world say when I get discharged from the hospital ?"

"Let's not think about that. Let's just spend the time together."

"Lovely."

The two closed their eyes as the season began to change.

**The Next Morning.**

Noctis felt something soft. A hand caressing his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and sees Lightning in front of him.

"Good morning love." Lightning greeted.

Noctis took Lightning's hand and kisses it. "Good morning."

"I've already called for breakfast."

"From whom?"

"Serah and Stella. They should be arriving right about now."

A knock sounded on the door. "That must be them."

Lightning rose up and unlocks the door. Serah and Stella were outside with 4 bowls and a big bowl of chocolate porridge.

"Breakfast service." Serah greeted with a smile.

"Fang made a big bowl of delicious chocolate porridge. Everyone loves it." Stella said.

The two got in and laid the food and bowls on the table in front of the bed. Serah and Stella served the porridge and Lightning decided to feed Noctis and herself.

"Eat it while its hot." Serah said, blowing a spoonful of porridge.

Just then, A knock disturbed their breakfast. "Who is it?"

Stella rose up and proceeded to the door. It revealed Prompto.

"Hey. Good morning." Stella greeted.

"Good morning. How's Noct?"

"Fine. Come in."

Prompto went in and went beside Noctis. "How are ya buddy?"

"Fine." Noctis was still able to hi-5 with Prompto through his right hand.

Then the smell of the porridge attracted Prompto.

"Whoah! Is that Chocolate porridge."

"Yeah. Want some?" Serah offered.

"Would I." Prompto smiled.

He hurriedly grabbed the serving spoon and began to pour some on his bowl. He quickly grabbed a spoon and tasted it without even blowing it.

"Aw! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Prompto jumped.

Everyone laughed hard. "Forgot to warn you. The porridge was made a few minutes ago. So you might wanna blow it first." Stella chuckled.

Prompto spoke with his tongue outside his mouth. "You should have told me that before I took a spoonful."

"Sorry."

But Prompto just stared with an angry look on his face. Still, That didn't stop them from enjoying breakfast.

The afternoon came and Noctis was alone in his hospital room. Squall went in to visit.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. Just can't wait to check out of this hospital."

"Glad to hear. Anyway, What do you think of Paris?"

"Paris?" a puzzled Noctis asked.

"We plan go to Paris for an extended vacation. The talent agency is becoming too harsh with us. He wants the band to perform as early as you leave the hospital. But we defended you because you can't perform as soon as you're released. They didn't care. So….. Cid had an idea. "

"What sort of idea?"

"Cid decided to leave the agency along with the band and we decided to partner up."

"Better. I always hated that agency."

"Hope you're more comfortable."

"I never had such comfort until now."

Squall checked on his watch. "Gotta go now. I'll be leaving you."

"Ok. Bye."

Squall departed from his hospital room. Noctis was alone in his room again. He just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Noctis P.O.V**

There, In my bed, I lied alone. Nothing but quietness ruled in my room. I began to think about Lightning. I always knew that she wanted to see winter. Winter was fast approaching and I wanted to get out of my bed before snow falls. I looked outside the window and I see the stars in the night sky. I felt tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and began to dream.

_In a forest, Snow was covering the ground. I was standing beside a tree. I saw Lightning walking alone. I hid myself and made a snowball. When I saw her side, I threw the snowball and it hit her arms. Her attention turned to me. She wiped the snow off her hands and spoke._

"_What are you doing here?" _

_I replied. "Meeting someone."_

_I went beside her and we walked together in the snowy forest. It was absolutely an amazing sight. I turned to Lightning and she faced me. Our eyes met and she was even more a beautiful sight. Her pink hair was curled and her face was white as snow. There wasn't anyone as beautiful as her. _

_We played and played in the snow. We threw snowballs to each other. I never got tired as long as Lightning was having fun. We sat in a picnic table, Making snow men._

"_Do you think that a snowman should have an open mouth?" She asked._

"_Of course. How would you expect a snowman to talk."_

"_You're crazy. A snowman can't talk." She chuckled._

"_How about this."_

_I dragged our snowmen closer and I made them kiss. _

"_They're kissing." She smiled._

"_You're just jealous." _

_Suddenly, She kissed me on my cheeks. _

"_There, Now you can't get jealous." _

_I smiled and I looked at the snowmen. I decided to do it._

"_Light…."_

"_Hmm?" She turned her face._

_I leaned in and we shared a kiss. It was passionate. I broke it after._

"_Noctis." She was blushing._

_I turned to her. "Do it again. Please." She said._

_We shared another kiss and this time, It was more passionate._

Suddenly, I felt something on my lips. It was Lightning.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She chuckled.

"A morning kiss isn't it."

"Can't make my day complete."

She was sitting on a chair beside my bed and she lied her head beside me.

"You really can't do a thing without me can't you?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Let's hope I get discharged from this hospital then, We can have fun."

"My favorite words." She said.

I see her making my tummy as a pillow again. She leans in and kisses me on the lips and she just slept near my chest as I close my eyes again and sleep a little more.

* * *

**A Season is the only thing they'll wait. How will one white season make two lovers even closer together. Find out on Chapter 16.**

* * *

What do you think?

Pls Review. Thank you...


	16. Chapter 16: Snow Day

**A week later.**

"Ok Mr. Caelum. You're cleared to go now." The nurse said.

"Thank you."

Finally, Noctis had been discharged from the hospital after 40 days since the accident. It was already ok for him to walk and no longer needed any medical instrument to aid him.

"C'mon Noct. I ain't gonna stand here for too long" Prompto said.

After they had paid the bills. Noctis walked out of the hospital and they we're on the way to Prompto's car when suddenly…

"Whoah, Noct." Prompto opened his palm.

"I thought I could never see the day." Noctis uttered.

Snowing…..It began to snow in Blenheim as correctly predicted by the weather forecaster in the news.

Noctis opened his right palm and a few snowflakes fell on his hands. He looked up.

"_I think she'll love this."_

**Meanwhile in Oakwood Hotel at Lightning's suite.**

"Whoah guys. Look!" Serah pointed outside.

Everyone went to the window.

"Hey… It's snowing." Hope remarked.

"Wow…. Cool." Vanille uttered.

Lightning's face displays a smile. It was the first time she had seen snow in her life as well as her friends.

"What should we do first ?" asked Serah.

"Let's go to a park."

"Yeah and maybe we'll play snowball fights and build a snowman."

"I wanna go outside!" Vanille screamed.

And they did. Everyone just took anything that could warm them up. Trench coats, Fur coats, pants and others. As soon as they dressed up, They immediately left the hotel and were heading to the park.

"I'm so excited." Vanille jumped.

"Me too." Hope said in a calm way.

"I wonder what we'll do first when we get there." Serah wondered.

"Hey guys, Chill. Don't get too excited. We'll have plenty of time for playing in the snow." Snow uttered.

**Meanwhile in Wellington Park. **

Noctis was walking in a stony road that was covered up by snow. By now, The amount of snowfalls increased. Still, It made the day great. He saw many children in the snow-covered grass playing snowball fights and building snowmen. He was alone at this time. He just wanted to spend his time alone.

**Noctis P.O.V**

Nothing pleases me than many children playing in the snow. It was a beautiful sight. I remembered that Me and my buddies would always play snowball fights in forested areas. I kinda missed doing it all. But what I miss more is seeing Lightning. What could she be doing now ? I wanted to see her. I pray that I could see her right about now. She always wanted to see snow. I think she just got her chance.

I lied down on the snow-covered ground and began to make snow angels. I remembered in my childhood that I used to do these together with Prompto. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of my trench coat. I could do this anytime I want to.

But I didn't want to just sit here and lie down. So I rose up quickly and continued to walk. Along the way….

"Hey, Are you Noctis Lucis Caelum?" A teenage woman approached me.

"Yeah."

"Can I have your autograph ?" She gave me a picture of me, I did a sitting pose, Wearing a suit.

"Sure." I grabbed the picture and the pen and I signed it. Then I continued. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She skipped off happily. I nodded with a smile and I continued to walk around.

I just hope that I see her today. I haven't seen her yet since last week.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lightning and her friends had just arrived on the park.

"Here it is guys, Wellington Park." Snow uttered.

Snow gave out the time. "We'll meet here at 6 pm."

Everyone nodded and some answered "Yes", "Ok" and "Sure"

Vanille was the first to go inside the park along with Hope. She wore a violet coat, A white sweater and scarf, Grey pants, Knee length socks and brown knee high boots. Hope wore a brown turtleneck, A beige trench coat, Black pants and a pair of black pointed high top shoes. He and Vanille were walking around the park hand in hand.

Serah and Snow decided to go in the crowded market area of the park. Serah wore a white fur coat, White pants and A pair of grey sneakers. Snow wore a brown pea coat, black jeans and black shoes. Serah even asked Lightning to hang out with her for a while.

"Aww.. Why won't you hang out with us ?"

"Nothing Serah. I just want to be alone for a while." Lightning replied. She wore a red pea coat, Black pants and A pair of black knee high boots.

"Well, What do you want to do here then ?" Serah asked.

"I just want to be alone."

"Okie-Dokey." Serah smiled and skipped off happily.

Lightning went inside the park and walked on the snow-covered ground. Lightning opened her palm and sees snowflakes land on it.

"_So, This is snow. It's beautiful. No wonder Noctis loves it so much."_

**Noctis P.O.V**

By this time, I should have gotten back to Prompto's suite. I decided to find a way to leave the park. On the way, I saw a woman sitting in a bench beside a freezing pond. I went near and tried to ask her if she was lost.

"Excuse me Ma'am. But are you lost?"

"Oh no my dear. I'm just waiting for my husband."

"Ok. Well I should be off now."

"Hold on."

The woman looked at me and placed her hand on my head.

"My boy. I think I can tell why are you in this park right now."

"Why?"

"My boy, Please listen. You are in this park because someone is telling you to go there and wait for something."

"Who? and Wait for something?" I asked. I was puzzled.

"My boy, Listen. Believe hard enough for the things you have dreamt of. Be strong willed and expect that something you wanted will run beside you."

"Something I wanted ? What kind of something ?"

"My boy, It's not my job to tell you that. It's your job to find it out and make your holidays happy."

"How can I ?"

She answered. "Just believe and Be positive . Follow you heart and mind. Trust in these words."

At this. I was astonished. "Thank you." I said and she waved back her arms as I walked farther.

"Just believe and Be positive and something will be running beside me….." Something tells me that there's something going on. Or is it?

**Lightning P.O.V**

I was in this a bit crowded place in the park. I saw a man walking with a box of chocolates fast. He accidentally fell and I aided him to get up.

"Sir, Are you ok?"

"Oh not at all. I'm sure my wife will understand."

"I'm sure she will." I positively said.

Then he told me to stop. "Hold on."

He looked up and closed his eyes. " I see."

"What?" I asked.

"My dear, I say this to you. In this very park. There is someone waiting for you."

"Waiting for me ? Can you tell me that?"

"No my dear. It's your job to find that someone. He may be roaming around this city. You'll see that."

"How ?" I asked

"My dear. Just be calm and follow your heart. Your actions will lead to that someone. Just be calm and don't lose it."

"Ok."

"Now. I shall be going to my wife."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're Welcome."

I left the crowded area and walked to the snow covered path. I kept thinking of what did the man said. I don't even know why I'm here for.

Yet, I could see that snow still continues to fall. I continued to walk forward. I stopped and looked up the sky. I could hear the echoes in my head on how Noctis told me that he loved snow. I really wish I could see him now. Besides, It's been a week and Prompto hasn't updated us yet on his condition.

I continued to think about Noctis. I looked forward. There, I saw something that I'm familiar with. A man was walking along the path. He wore a Black trench coat, A black turtleneck, Black pants and Black pointed shoes. When the man became a bit closer but a bit farther. I was shocked.

"_Noctis?"_

I saw the man's face and it was him. Tears fell on my eyes as I see him well and alive like an ordinary person. He went to the left path and I ran as fast as I can to catch up with him. I went to the path he turned to and I kept following. Then, I came up on this quiet part of the park. In a white gazebo, I saw him with his back turned and His hands on his coat pocket. I ran to him and I screamed as tears fell from my eyes.

**Noctis P.O.V **

I came across a white gazebo. It was empty and no one was occupying it. I went in it and began to think of Lightning. I wanted to see her. If I was given one wish, Well, It would be to see her again. I uttered in my mind that I wished to see her right now. I remembered what the old lady said to me. I only needed to believe and be positive. I closed my eyes.

"NOCTIS!"

I heard a feminine voice. I was familiar with that voice.

"Lightning?" I murmured.

I turned around and I saw that it was Lightning. I couldn't believe with my own eyes. It really happened. After all this time, This was the "something" the old lady was talking about.

**Normal P.O.V**

She ran and came inside the gazebo. Lightning stopped in front of him. "Lightning?" He murmured.

She responded with a slap. "You idiot. Why haven't you told us that you checked out of the hospital."

Noctis responded. "I'm sorry. Prompto was kinda busy throughout the week. Planning."

"A sorry is not enough." She said.

"Well, What do you want me to do?"

The two grew silent. Lightning's tears couldn't stop falling. She suddenly pressed her lips to his. This was a passionate one. Lightning broke off after a few seconds.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more." He said, Caressing her smooth pink hair.

The two looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"Let's go." He said.

"What are you waiting for?"

They left the gazebo and decided to spend the last remaining time in playing in the snow.

Two hours later, They arrived back into Lightning's suite.

"How was the snow ?" Noctis asked.

"We sure do had fun." Vanille said, Hugging Hope.

"Quite enjoyable." Snow described.

But Noctis left fast without telling Lightning but he told Serah. No one noticed this except Serah. He told her that he decided to live together with them. Serah immediately agreed.

He later arrived in Prompto's suite. He went to his room and packed up. He was ready 10 minutes later.

"Hey Noct. Where have you been ?" He asked.

"Well to tell you this. I'm kinda moving in with Lightning starting now."

"Ok bro. Anyway, Here's the plane ticket."

"Plane ticket?"

"To Paris."

"Oh."

Noctis grabbed the ticket and waved goodbye to his friend. Noctis took a cab to Oakwood Hotel.

**Noctis P.O.V**

I looked at the ticket to Paris. I wasn't sure if Lightning would agree to with me. In fact, I wanted everyone to come with us. They're like a family to me now. It's all that matters. I closed my eyes and began to think on how will I convince Lightning to come with me.

I arrived 30 minutes later. I went inside and took an elevator. I arrived at her suite and knocked on the door. Then, The door was opened.

"Hey Noctis. Nice timing." Serah said.

"Hope I'm not late." I said.

I stepped inside and I saw everyone sitting on the dinner table.

"Hey look who showed up." Hope rose up from his seat and greeted me with a good hug.

Lightning rose up from her seat and approached me. She kissed me lightly.

"I thought what might have happened to you." She said.

"Well, I'm staying here with you guys now." I said.

A smile displays on Lightning's face and We shared a hug.

Later, When it was time to snooze. Lightning wanted me to sleep together in her room. I responded to a yes. I hid my plane ticket to my bag. I still have to talk with Lightning about me going to Paris.

**Normal P.O.V**

The two lovers were in her bed. Chatting.

"I'm so glad that we're finally together Noctis."

"Me too. I wondered what my world would look like without you."

"Mine would be that I would stay cold all the time." She chuckled.

"I would be empty." He said.

Noctis cuddled Lightning. He placed his arms around her.

"Noct, There's something I wanted to talk about."

"About what?"

Lightning smiled. "I'll tell you." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "In the morning." She finished.

The two gave each other a good night kiss as they close their eyes and dream.

* * *

**Noctis and Lightning are once again together in the time of winter. With the plane ticket to Paris, Will Lightning ever find out about Noctis leaving for Paris? and What could they possibly be talking about in the morning? Find out in Chapter 17**

* * *

YAY! 4 more chapters left before I finish it. I already had plans for a sequel to this. Still, It's Lightning x Noctis but a new one will be added.

What do you think?

Pls review. Thank you soo much guys :)


	17. Chapter 17: The Ticket

**The Next Morning.**

She wakes up under his warmth and his comfort. She turns around and sees his handsome face, Smiling.

"Good Morning Love." She uttered.

"Good Morning."

She carefully caresses her lover's cheeks. "Noct, Nothing makes me smile than you."

"You brighten up my morning. Nothing makes me happy than that." He replies.

She seeks a comfortable spot near him.

"Well, All I want is to ask somthing."

"What's that?"

"What if you find someone more beautiful than me? You have a lot of fangirls."

"I know that. But nothing will replace you in my heart. Nothing I tell you. It's only you."

" I see. But what will you do if I tell you now that you find someone else to love ?"

"Light, Why are you asking me those questions ?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure."

He sighed. "Ok, Well. I'll keep trying to try to make sure you're with me. No matter what happens. It's still only you."

"Thank you."

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're the first man I've ever fallen in love with. Before, I was so cold to people."

"I had the same experience as you. I never did care of ever falling in love. At least, Until Stella came then you followed."

"You know what, Looks like time just found a way to make us fall in love with each other."

"Yeah."

The two shared a light kiss before Noctis asked.

"Light ?"

"Yeah?"

"What will you do if I tell you that I'll be going somewhere far away ?"

She didn't expect a question like that, But she kept answering him back.

"Well, I'd tell you to just find someone other than me. I need to take care of them. They're a family to me now and I want to guard them. But... "

"But what?"

"But you won't do that will you?"

"Not a chance." He replied.

"Good."

Noctis looked at his watch. It was already 8:30 am. "Should we get up?"

"No Noctis, Let's just stay here and …."

Lightning leaned in Noctis and they share a passionate kiss as the time continues to roll.

By afternoon, Noctis went to Prompto's suite.

"Hey Noct, What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to visit."

Noctis stepped in and removed his shoes.

"Want some coffee?"

"No thanks. I'm kinda full."

"Suit yourself."

Prompto poured coffee into his cup and took a seat on his couch.

"About the flight to Paris Noct. We leave in 3 weeks."

"I know. But I can't just leave Lightning alone."

"I see that. Well, You can always buy another ticket. Cid bought them at a discount."

"Ok. Well what about Hope ?"

"He'll go. He plans to take Vanille with him."

"Has Hope convinced her yet?"

"Yup. She agreed. I got the confirmation when Hope called me 2 days ago."

"I see. But Lightning doesn't want to leave Blenheim. She wants to stay and watch over Serah and the others. Probably She'll know by now that Vanille will go with Hope to Paris. I hope Vanille hadn't told her yet"

"Maybe not, Maybe there's still time."

"But how ?"

"Try to convince her." Prompto advised.

"Convince her ?"

"Convince her that you'll take her to Paris along with Serah and the others. At least that will make sure that she can still watch over them."

"Hmm…. Not a bad idea."

"See… But you better go now if you want to tell her."

"Yeah, You're right. Thanks."

Noctis rose up and went to the door and opened it, About to leave.

"But before you step out, Where exactly did you leave your ticket?" Prompto asked.

"In my pants, Hanging on a hook near the wardrobe."

"Ok."

Noctis left early and decided to tell Lightning about it. He took a cab and had the driver take him to Oakwood Hotel.

**Back in Lightning's Suite,**

She went inside her room and went to her bathroom to have her face washed. She looked at one of Noctis's watches that he left on the open cabinet near the bathroom sink. A smile on her face displays as she looks at it.

Later, She leaves the bathroom, wiping her face with a towel. She looks upon the wardrobe, There, Hanging was one of Noctis's pants. On its pocket revealed a piece of paper.

"_Hmm… What's that ?"_

She goes near to it and pulls it out of the pants. She proceeded to open the paper and saw that it was an E-ticket.

"A ticket ? Why would Noctis keep one in his pocket ?"

She opens the paper to see that it was actually a flight ticket to Paris. It showed that the Flight will take place within 3 weeks. Lightning thought that Noctis would never leave him. But she didn't know that there was a reason to fly to Paris.

She decided to keep quiet and placed the ticket back in the pocket and left it as it was before.

Meanwhile in Hope's room, Vanille went up to Hope.

"Hey, What's up?" Hope asked.

"Nothing. I'm just excited to get to Paris."

"I am too. But sad to say that Lightning and the others won't come with us."

"How come?"

"Well, Squall told me that the tickets were supposed to be for the band only. But Cid accidentally bought 30 tickets. So he thought that he'll just give us the extra tickets to those who we want to come with. I took one and I wanted you to come with me."

"Well, We can always tell it to Light."

"No. Let Noctis do it. He doesn't know that there are still 7 spare tickets left. So I ought to tell him just that."

"Ok. Well I'm fine with that as long as we can stick together."

"Me too." Hope responded.

Later that evening, Noctis arrives back into Oakwood Hotel.

"I'm home."

Serah skipped to the door. "Hey Noctis, Great timing for dinner."

"Told you, I never get late. Anyway, Where's Lightning ?"

"In her room."

"Thank you."

Noctis removed his shoes and went to Lightning's room. He knocks on it quietly 3 times. Lightning opens the door.

"Oh, It's you. Come in." She said.

Noctis came in and dropped his bag on the left chair near the door. Lightning sat on the bed wearing her bed gown.

"So, How was your visit to Prompto ?"

"As usual. Just fine with the rest of my visits to him. I missed you by the way."

"Missed me? But we didn't even see each other for 6 hours." She chuckled

"Well, That doesn't stop me from missing and thinking about you."

She blushed and smile. They lean in and share a kiss. "I wish we could keep on doing this." She uttered.

"Maybe we may have to. All the time…."

"Stop it will you." She chuckled, Hitting his shoulders.

They sat together on the bed, Talking.

"Noctis, There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Sure Light, Anything."

"How do you feel about Paris ?"

_Hmm?... Why is she asking me that question?_

"I haven't been to Paris yet Light. But Paris is called "The City of Light" That's all I know."

"Tell me more."

_I'm getting nervous_

"Lightning, I think we should stop."

"No, I know there's more."

"Why are asking me those questions ?" I asked a little fierce.

"Tell me, Can't you admit it ?"

"What?"

"You plan to leave for Paris."

Noctis grew silent. He didn't speak but stuttered. "I-I….."

"What? You can't admit it." She cuts him in mid-sentence.

"Lightning….. I-I-I am. I'm leaving for Paris in 3 weeks. "

There stood silence. Lightning didn't get angry or mad. The two just talked calmly.

"Tell me, Why did you have to hide it ?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I can't just keep this a secret anymore. Cid wanted the band to have an extended vacation. He and the rest of the band left from the old agency. They wanted me to perform on stage as soon as I checked out. Cid and Squall tried to defend me. But the old agency ignored. "

"Why did you guys have to go to Paris then ?"

"Cid wants me to rest up then we can go back to performing."

"I see."

"Well, Now that you know it. I guess you can't."

"Yes. I can't come with you. Blenheim is my home now. Serah needs me."

"Well this can't end badly. You can always come with us."

"How? You'll just be spending. No thank you Noctis. I can't use other people's money."

"Why? Can't we find a way to be together. We made a promise."

"I'm just sorry Noctis. But I'm sure you'll find someone when you get to Paris."

"Lightning…No."

"Noctis… I'm Sorry."

"No Light.. It's you. You're the only woman I love. Please, Don't do this." He said, Holding her hands. They looked at each other's eyes.

"No Noct, I'm sorry." She lets go of his hands and paced away a bit.

"Tell me, Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

"Noctis, When you get to Paris. I know that a lot of woman will deserve you more than me."

"No Light. That's not true."

"Noctis. Give it a rest." Then she went to the bathroom and locked in herself.

He ran after her but she locked the door shut.

"Light, Please give me a chance."

But she didn't respond. She was sitting near the bathroom door, Crying.

"Light…" He knocked and she still didn't reply.

"Oh my-" He slid against the wall and down to the floor.

_No, I'll find a way. I'll make sure she gets to leave with me. Lightning..._

_It's You, Only You._

_It's You, Only You_

* * *

**_Lightning herself had found out about Noctis's secret, Which was to leave for Paris in 3 weeks...With 3 weeks remaining, How will Noctis prove to Lightning that she's the only one he'll love no matter what? What will Noctis do? Find out on Chapter 18_**

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Please Review... Thank you soo much guys :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Preparing

**A few days later….**

"Well, What are you planning Noctis ?" Serah asked.

"Serah. You know how much I love your sister. I swear that I'll never let her go. So I decided to bring all of you to Paris."

"BRING ALL OF US TO PARIS !? How?" She raised her voice up.

Noctis bring up his bag to his lap and opens the zipper of the side pocket. He takes out 7 E-Tickets, Which were the 7 spare tickets that Hope had told to him yesterday.

He went up to Hope and they asked for the 7 Spare E-Tickets from Cid. Which Cid agreed politely much to their delight.

"Here, I've got 7 spare e-tickets. It's for the flight to Paris. Well, It all started when bought too much and we decided to hand them out to people we know."

"Hmm… That's good." Serah said, Holding one of the E-Tickets.

"Anyway, Do you guys have passports ?"

"Yeah. We're always ready with it."

"Good. That's nice."

"Hey, I better get going now."

"Ok, But don't show this to Lightning. Hide it until you hear from me."

"Sure. Thanks Noct."

He rose up from the couch and opened the door for her.

"Don't forget."

"I will." She replied and went back into their suite.

Noctis rented a suite beside Lightning's. He was planning something that he hasn't done before.

The Next Morning came and Noctis met with his band mates and Cid in Prompto's suite.

"Hey guys, How's the composing." Noctis asked.

"We're finished with it." Squall replied.

"How about the melody ?"

"It's readied up and It's compatible with the lyrics." Zack said.

"Nice one." He said.

"What's the title of the song ?" asked Hope.

"How about "It's You." What do you guys think?"

"Not bad." Hope uttered.

"Yeah. I'm good with that." And everyone just nodded.

"I'm glad you guys agreed." Noctis smiled.

"Well, Now that the song's all readied up. Another good news. Prompto texted me that the choreography is finished." Vaan added.

"That's good. Now we better practice this as early as possible. At least before we leave for Paris."

"Why ?"

"Well, Someone's gonna come with us." Noctis uttered.

**The Next Day, In Lightning's Suite.**

Serah woke up everyone except for Lightning. She told them to go to Her and Snow's room immediately. They began as soon as Lebreau was the last to enter the room.

" *Yawns* Jeez. What's this about Serah. I was in a middle of a dream." Lebreau said.

"You guys, Listen. Noctis is going to Paris with his band mates in 3 weeks. He plans to take all of us."

"Seriously, He's crazy."

"Lebreau….."

Serah took the 7 spare E-tickets out from her purse and shows it to them.

"How about this. Does this make you think that he's crazy ?"

Lebreau suddenly acted awake and alert. "No. No, He's good."

"Much better." Serah continued. " Anyway guys, Please. Do not show this to Lightning. We'll show it to her when Noctis tell me to. Just hide it and make sure no one sees it but among us."

They agreed with the answers of "Sure", "No Problem", and more.

"Thanks guys." Serah felt relieved.

Later in the afternoon. Noctis came up to Gippal, Vaan, Prompto, Cloud and Tidus.

"Hey guys, I've decided where are we gonna held that surprise to Lightning."

"Where ?" Gippal asked.

"In Wellington Park."

"Where in Wellington Park?"

"I know a place. It's near a white gazebo."

"Ok. That makes sense."

Vaan interrupted. "Hey Noct, Bad news, The weather forecast said that it's snowing and we can't perform it there."

"Don't worry Vaan. There's always a way."

"Hope you're right."

"Hey Noct, Cid told me that a staff of maintenance team will aid us in setting everything up." Tidus added.

"Really. That's great."

Noctis looked up to his list. "Looks like we've got everything. The Lights and the Sounds. How's the choreography ?"

"Everyone's been practicing it for 2 days now. It's going well." Cloud said.

"Good. Looks like choreography is our only enemy left."

Suddenly, Prompto received a message from Cid. He slides his screen and reads it.

"Whoah guys, I just received a message. The dance studio's gonna be closed for a week. I'm not sure if we're gonna make it."

"Looks like it's time for Plan B."

"Well, What's Plan B gonna be like ?" Gippal asked.

"Cid had allowed us to use his suite to practice the choreography. He's gonna clear things out of his room."

"Well, That's good news. I think." Gippal raised an eyebrow.

**2 Days Later…..**

Serah received a message from Noctis, Telling her to wake everyone up except for Lightning. He was to talk to them fast and without Lightning seeing him.

As usual, Serah would wake up everyone quietly, Lebreau stopped complaining and decided to just cooperate.

A minute later, Noctis arrived. It was 5:30 am and Everyone, Except Lightning were in Snow and Serah's bedroom.

"Ok guys, We've finished everything. By next week, Tuesday. We're gonna start it all."

Serah interrupted. "Noctis, Tuesday is gonna snow and I-"

"There's always a way." Noctis cuts her in mid-sentence.

He continued. "At evening, The snow will stop falling. We'll assemble at the area near the white gazebo in Wellington Park. We'll do it in the evening."

"Well, What are we gonna do? " Vanille asked.

"Here's the plan. Me and the band are gonna perform. Cid's maintenance team had begun to build a small stage near the gazebo where I met with Lightning when it was snowing. The Lights are to be set up by tomorrow. This is the actual plan now….While we perform. Make sure Lightning doesn't see you. In the end, I'll ask Lightning if she'll come with us to Paris. If she agrees and asks about you guys, You'll show up and reveal your E-Tickets and Bingo. Any questions? "

Lebreau raised her hand. "What if Lightning doesn't agree ?"

"Seriously Lebreau, You're being negative." Vanille commented.

"The word "No" doesn't exist in my vocabulary." Noctis said.

"Besides, What Noctis is doing for Lightning is so cute." Vanille added again.

"Well guys, If we just cooperate. We'll succeed. So are you guys in ?"

They answered him with "Yes", "Sure", and other positive replies.

"Thanks guys." Noctis replied.

**7 Days Later, Just 5 days before the Flight. **

Serah receives a call from Noctis. "Noctis. Is it tonight?"

"Yes. It's tonight."

"Well, Good Luck." She said.

"Thanks. Just do anything to make Lightning be here in the park."

"Ok. See ya."

They ended their conversation. It was already 4:00 pm and it was finally time. Time to prepare for a surprise.

* * *

**What will happen later in the night when Noctis makes one last effort to persuade Lightning to come with him to Paris ? Find out in Chapter 19. The last chapter before the ending...**

* * *

**This is probably the shortest chapter in the story xD ... ****What do you think?**

**Pls Review.. Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19: It's You, Only You

That Evening, Everything was in place. Noctis and the Starry Night was already in the park and beside the stage was the white gazebo. Noctis placed signs near the park to guide Lightning to the white gazebo.

**Meanwhile, In Lightning's Suite.**

"Come on Sis. There's a concert of one of my favorite bands. It's happening in Wellington Park."

"Why do you want me to come ?"

"You don't trust me ?"

"Sorry about that. I trust you Serah." Lightning felt guilty.

_"Dammit Noctis...Jeez, I hope this works." _

A minute later, Lightning hasn't left her room yet. Everyone was waiting for her in the Living room. Serah came to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Hurry up Light. We probably are running out of seats there."

"Just a minute. I'm already wearing my boots."

Lightning wore the same winter outfit that she wore during the first snow day in Blenheim and when She saw Noctis alive and well and met him in a white gazebo.

A minute later, Lightning came out of her room.

"There we go. Let's go now."

Lightning and the rest left the suite and went in to the van. It was already 9:00 pm when they left.

By that time, The snow had stopped falling. In Wellington Park, Noctis had a bouquet of flowers left in front of the small stage near the white gazebo. The place was well lighted.

His band mates came up to him."Alright Noct, We're ready." Hope said.

"Thanks guys. Also, Thanks for filling up in my place in the song, Squall."

"Sure. Don't mention it." Squall answered.

"Ok, They'll be here in about 5 minutes. Get ready guys."

Everyone took their positions. Noctis left the bouquet of flowers and hid near the white gazebo.

**5 Minutes Later.**

"Ok we're here. Where's the concert then ?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning, Me and Snow will just roam around a bit before we go to the concert."

"Ok, What about Hope and Vanille."

"I'm supposed to meet Hope in the park. I'm gonna find him. Ciao!" Vanille skipped off happily.

"Ok then. Lebreau and Fang ?"

"We're gonna go to the bathroom. I really have to go." Lebreau acted.

Lebreau and Fang pretended to go to the restroom but actually, They hid near the stage.

"Hmph… Looks like I'm gonna roam in this place alone."

Lightning went inside the park and went to the path that lead to the gazebo. She was unaware about the plans. A sign to the left caught her attention.

"_It's You, Only You."_

"Hmm? What's with these signs? "

She saw another one.

"_Keep on going."_

"Ok Serah, This isn't a joke." She murmured.

She saw another one near to the place where she saw Noctis who had checked out from the hospital in the previous day.

"_Turn to this path. Keep on going."_

She followed what the sign says and turned to the path. Then, She came up to a place where she was familiar with.

The fourth sign she saw was near the bouquet of flowers the Noctis had left.

"_Surprised? Pick up the flowers and turn to your left."_

She was indeed surprised. She picked up the flowers and turned to her left. There, She sees the White Gazebo where She saw Noctis.

"_Wait a minute, Isn't this the place where I met Noctis a week ago ?" She murmured._

The fifth and last sign was placed near the gazebo.

"_Now, Turn to your right and enjoy."_

"_Enjoy?" She uttered in her mind._

Suddenly, The lights came on and the stage was revealed with the members of Starry Night. Everyone had a microphone in their hands as they began to sing -"It's You" while Noctis is still hiding. Lightning's eyes widened. She stood there and watched the band perform.

**[Zack] It's you , [Vaan] It's you  
[Zack] It's you , [Vaan] It's you  
[Zack] It's only you, [Vaan] It's you  
[Zack] It's you**

**[Cloud] I don't need anyone else, it's only you  
When you ask again, it's only you  
**

**[Squall] Even if you already have another love  
I can't forget you, I can't turn back around  
**

**[Vaan] The moment my eyes began to burn  
The moment my heart was captured by you  
**

**[Zack] I have no regret, I chose you  
That's right, it's you**

**[Squall] Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you  
**

**[Tidus]Even when I'm born again, it's still only you ….  
Even as time goes by**

**[Prompto] Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
**

**[Squall] Even when I'm born again, it's still only you...  
Even as time goes by**

**[Vaan] Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you**

Lightning can't believe it. She knew that the only man who would do this was Noctis. Tears are starting to fall from her eyes. She still loves him, But she doesn't want herself to get hurt.

**[Prompto] I don't need any words. It's just you  
" It's too late " , but for me it's just you  
**

**[Hope] I know our love is wrong I can't give up, I can't let you go  
**

**[Vaan] My lips, cold as can be, are even more blue  
I cry out to find to find your warmth  
**

**[Tidus] I call, even though I call for you  
And there's no reply, I'll wait for you**

**[Zack] Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you  
**

**[Prompto] Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
Even as time goes by**

**[Hope] Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out **

Suddenly, She hears a voice behind her that she is familiar with. She turns around and sees Noctis with a mic, singing his part of the song.

**[Noctis] Even when I'm born again, it's still only you…**  
**Even as time goes by**

**[Vaan] Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you  
**

**[Gippal] For me, it's you, it's you  
**

**[Cloud] Why don't you know, why don't you know ?  
**

**[Gippal] For me, it's you, it's youuuuuuu**

**[Squall] Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you  
**

**[Tidus] Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
Even as time goes by**

Noctis walks near to Lightning as she couldn't stop crying. Lightning hugs him, burying her face on his chest. He places his arms around her.

**[Cloud] Oh when you tell me you love me  
When you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**

Noctis loosens his hug around her as he sings his last part on the song.

**[Noctis] Even when I'm born again, it's still only you...**  
**Even as time goes by**

**[Noctis] It's you, [Hope] It's you  
[Noctis] It's you, [Hope] It's you  
[Noctis] It's only you, [Hope] It's you  
[Noctis] It's you**

Noctis whispers the last "It's you". He takes out his handkerchief and wipes the tears off Lightning's face.

"Noct, Why did you have to do all this for me ?" Lightning smiled.

"Lightning, No matter what. No matter what happens. It's only you that I will ever love. No one will ever replace you in my heart. I love you so much Lightning."

"I love you Noctis." She said as tears started fall again.

The two share a kiss as the band members watched with a smile and clapped their hands. Noctis breaks off the kiss.

"But there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Lightning…" Noctis takes out a E-Ticket from his coat pocket. He opens Lightning's hand and places it.

"Let's go to Paris together." Noctis said, smiling.

"But what about Serah and my friends ?"

"Don't worry." Noctis whistles loudly and Lightning's friends revealed themselves.

Lightning was shocked. "Wha- All of them are here ?"

"Not only that." Noctis and Lightning turn to them. "Show if you have to." He uttered.

Snow, Serah, Lebreau, Fang, Vanille and Hope took out the E-Tickets which Noctis had given a day ago.

Lightning can't believe it. "Light, We'll go to Paris with you." Serah said.

Lightning's tears can't stop falling. Noctis once more wiped her tears away.

"So...?..."

"Noctis…. Let's go to Paris together." She uttered with a smile.

Noctis and Lightning's friends smile as she finally agreed to go with them.

"I love you, Light."

"I love you too, Noct."

They lean in and share a passionate kiss as the snow falls for another time. Noctis and Lightning looked up and see the snow falling again.

"I love the snow." Lightning uttered.

"So do I."

They share a smile and share another passionate kiss as everyone begins to play in the snow.

* * *

_**In the last chapter, Noctis, Lightning and everyone finally prepares to depart for Paris. Stay tuned as the love story between Lightning and Noctis continues in the sequel. **_

* * *

What do you think?

Pls review.

Note: I was able to finish 3 chapters because I was bored and there was nothing to do in my home :D...


	20. Chapter 20: To Paris

**5 Days Later.**

"C'mon Lightning. That cab won't wait for us for too long." Serah called.

"I'll be out in a minute."

She was preparing her bags for the flight to Paris. She was excited to visit Paris for the first time. Then, Her lover comes out from the bathroom who had just washed his face.

"Ok, I'm ready." He said, Wiping his face with a towel.

"Great timing." She replied.

She comes to him and hugs him. "So we're really going to Paris aren't we ?"

"Yes. But don't get too excited though."

"Of course I won't."

They paused a bit and share a kiss.

"I think we should go now." He uttered.

"Definitely."

The two grabbed their bags and left the room. Everyone assembled in the living room. Hope had just received a message.

"Ok guys, The rest of the band are already in the airport except for Prompto, Tidus and Cloud."

"Why ? Did they have problems ?"

"Well, Tidus is taking Yuna with him, Cloud with Tifa and Prompto has trouble with his luggage."

"Well, We can always wait for them in the airport." Noctis suggested.

"Ok, Let's hope they don't get late."

"Now enough of this. We better go to the airport now."

They all left the suite and checked out of the hotel. They bid farewell to their old home as they wait for Snow, who had just called 2 cabs. Just then, Prompto arrived.

"Hey Prompto, What took you ?"

"Just luggage problem."

"Ok. Did you have anyone to bring with you ?"

"Umm… If Noctis remembers her ?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Prompto walks aside and reveals Stella with her bags.

"Hey Stella, Nice of you to come with us." Serah said.

"Hey Prompto, How did you convince Stella ?"

"Well, There was one spare ticket left and I remembered what Noct said to me 2 days ago to bring Stella with us."

"At least we aren't gonna leave anyone behind for sure." Hope sighed.

Just then, The two cabs had just arrived. Snow exits the cab. "Ok guys, These cabs will take us to the airport. Just put your bags in the back."

They helped each other load the bags in the back of each cabs. They soon rode in and were on the way to the airport.

Hope felt quite a little squeezed in, Vanille was sitting on his lap while Serah was sitting beside him.

"Jeez, I can't breathe in here." Hope exaggerated.

"Just hold on for a few minutes. Soon we'll be in the airport."

They arrived quite soon. There in the front of the terminal was Tidus, Cloud, Yuna and Tifa. The cabs stopped in front of them. Vanille opened the door and helped Hope get out of the cab. He took a large inhale of air.

"Sorry about that." Vanille chuckled.

"It's ok."

They removed the bags in the back of the cabs and soon, They were able to get to the gates where everyone was waiting.

"Glad you can make it guys." Squall said.

"Thanks. It was a bit of a bumpy ride back in the cabs." Hope said.

"Anyway. I hope we didn't miss anyone here."

"Nope not one. All 30 of us here." Prompto said.

Then, The loudspeaker sounded an announcement.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Good Morning. British Airways Flight 98 bound for Charles De Gaulle International Airport had just docked and are now ordering passengers to line up. Please prepare your tickets and passports to board the plane. Thank you." _

Suddenly, Hope fell to the floor. "YYYYEEEE!" He uttered.

Noctis noticed and asked. "What's wrong with him ?"

"Ummm.. Hope just has a fear of planes. " Vanille said.

"Makes sense."

Vanille then helps Hope get up from the floor and tells him to calm down. Lightning went up to Noctis.

"You ready to go ?"

"Always." He replied.

By 10:30 am. The plane was finally in the air. Hope was sitting beside Vanille. He was shaking and hugged her arms.

"See. Planes are the best. You just close your eyes and sleep. In a blink of an eye. You've arrived." She said, Relaxing.

"That's right, I just need sleep." Hope said, Grabbing a sleep mask.

"Oh Hopey….." Vanille squealed.

"I'm so hungry, hungry, hungry !" She exclaimed.

Hope removes his mask and tries to close his eyes without it. Soon, Breakfast was served.

"Wow ! This looks delicious." She remarked. Hope was cutting a piece of meat in his tray of food.

"But.. I hate carrots." She said, Opening Hope's mouth, Places it and closes it. Hope felt tired.

An hour later, To keep their spirits up, Hope and Vanille decided to play in the entertainment system. Hope was beating her.

"What! Why did that happen ?" She said, Looking at the screen that says game over. Hope turned to her and displayed a grin.

"Hey, you cheated." Vanille pointed to Hope. His eyes widened with shock.

Later, To calm them down, They decided to watch a romantic movie.

"Oh my. What a cute story." She cried, Watching the boy and girl kiss. Tears were falling from her eyes. Hope reacted to nothing but he just couldn't sleep because of Vanille's noise.

"SOO CUTE!"

And soon, Vanille and Hope tried to sleep but Vanille was snoring very loud. Hope couldn't sleep as well as the people around them. He tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

And a short later, Lunch was served.

"Wow ! Lunch couldn't get any better than this." She remarked.

Hope looked tired and groggy. "I couldn't even sleep."

"Not another carrot." She cried and opened Hope's mouth again and placed it in his mouth.

Meanwhile. Lightning was rested on Noctis's shoulder.

"What will we do when we get to Paris ?" She asked.

"Enjoy the snow around the Eiffel Tower."

"I'd love to." She said, Relaxing.

"Hey Light." He whispered.

Lightning looked up and Noctis leaned in and they kissed passionately . "Don't Stop…." Lightning whispered.

Lightning relaxes her head on Noctis shoulder as she sleeps a little more under his comfort.

In a blink of an eye. They arrive.

* * *

**The end of "It's You, Only You". The love story of Noctis and Lightning continues in the sequel, "Oh My Love"**


End file.
